Akatsuki Cleaning Service and Sitters!
by Sinister Blossom
Summary: 15 year old Haruno Sakura is on half term for Easter Break. The first free day she has, her mum tells her that there will be a cleaning crew to come and clean the house and babysit her for the next 2 weeks. But, her mum forgets to tell her who they are. -Angst, Drama, Romance... how does she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Sinister Blossom- HI ALL! This is another story which I thought of. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the first one! :D Please be nice, because if you don't I'll cry! :'(

So this is really something I came up with randomly... Her family is based off mine! Hence why they're really weird, ehehe! So, I was just sitting in my room one day, and the Easter holidays were coming up and I was reading a fanfic of AkaSaku and I thought, what if the Akatsuki were a cleaning/babysit crew, and by some chance of luck, sorta, Sakura got stuck with them while her parents were away on a business trip, and her sister was with a friend for the two weeks on holiday?

And BAM... I came up with this;

Summary; 15 year old Haruno Sakura is on half term for Easter Break. The first free day she has, her mum tells her that there will be a cleaning crew to come and clean the house and babysit her for the next 2 weeks, but, Her mum forget's to tell her that the crew is the famous Akatsuki Gang from her school. Throw in some family and friend drama and you get... Akatsuki Cleaning Service and sitters!

I know, not very creative.

Ages;

Karin- 14

Sakura & co- 15

Pein and Konan- 18

Itachi, Sasori, Tobi, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, - 17

Neji, Lee, Tenten, Kankuro, Temari and Gaara- 16

Kakashi, Rin- 22

Obito- 8 months

'_Inner' _

"Talking"

'Thinking/Talking to inner'

Chapter one- Sakura's POV

Aaah, the joy of waking up on a Monday at about 11 in the morning instead of the usual 6:30. But being the person I am, I take one look at my alarm clock and literally screech like a banshee thinking I'm late for school.

"HOLY SHIT! IM LATE!"

But, un-beknowest to my tiny little mind for that minute, I'm currently on Easter break.

'_Outer, Shut UP! It's freaking Easter! YOU ARE NOT LATE. You are not even supposed to be going to school.' _That is my inner, she's not very nice. '_Shut up, mutt.' '_Can it, bitch_.'_

My name is Sakura Haruno, I have long pink hair (Yes, it is natural), Emerald green eyes and I'm curvy in the right places. I'm not too big, or too skinny and I'm short, but don't be fooled because I can knock a grown man out with one punch.

I'm currently on Easter Break, which I had totally forgotten about until two seconds ago. My family consists of both my parents; Tsunade Senju Haruno (Mum, as I like to call her), she has HUGE boobs, and I sometimes wonder why I don't? She has long blonde hair and Dan Haruno (Dad to me!), he has long silvery hair (Where the hell did I get my pink hair from?) my two sisters; Karin Haruno, she has red hair, wears glasses and loves the male attention men give her because she has her skirt half way up her ass ... and Rin Haruno who has a son called Obito (My cute little nephew!), she has short red/brownish hair and is only 22 and finally my brother; Juugo Haruno, He has ginger hair and loves to eat so he's 'Big boned'... HA.

My family is a weird bunch! My brother Juugo (who is now 18/19) moved out when he was 16, got into college and took a catering course! He loves cooking. My dad works in the big companies fixing their computers and stuff and my mum does the same but she's not as good as my dad. My sister Karin is a total bitch, period. She's a snobby red head who just wants to make my life hell. She's a year or so younger than me but acts like she's queen of everything and like she owns the ground I walk on at school. It's quite embarrassing how she acts with guys around school. Rin is the only sane person in my family, she's engaged to Kakashi, her high school crush who proposed when she was 21 and had little Obito a year later.

Now, I am laying here bored out of my mind, with nothing to do-

'Diiin-Doong!' My door bell went. I wonder who that could be... oh wait, it's probably Ino coming by before she went away for the holidays to Spain. Lucky cow! '_She didn't even invite us!' '_Inner it's her family holiday, you know, for family?_' _I told my inner. It's not like every holiday Ino has we have to go with her!

'Ding-Dong Ding-dong!' Oh, woops forgot! The door!

"COMING!" I shout. Well there's no point in getting dressed out of my 'cough' revealing 'cough' pyjamas, its only Ino. Right?

I run down the stairs from my bedroom which just had to be on the third floor. Taking two steps at a time, I begin to think why Ino was knocking on the door instead of just using her key...

When I got to the door though, I couldn't open it. Why? Because my big, fluffy Malamute 'pup', who is only ten months old and he looks like a wolf! His name is Kai. Me and him have a sort of love hate relationship where he would get in my way all the time or try to knock me over when I walk past him but he would always be here for me or protect me from my sister. I love him so much! But he's a mutt and I've always called him a mutt. It's his nickname!

"KAI, MOVEEE!" I screech at him, but he just looks at me with what I would identify as amusement in his eyes. He really is an infuriating dog. After about 2 minutes of sliding him away from the door, I finally get to open it.

"Sorry Ino, Mutt was in the way of-..." I trailed off. Not liking what I saw.

The Akatsuki stood in front of my door, smirking _sexily _at me. Who are these Akatsuki people, you ask? Well, they're just the School's criminal but intelligent gang. The member's consist of Pein Ame- the leader of them all. He has Orange hair. Yes, orange. He's got piercings all over his face and greyish/purple eyes which looked... ringed? Whoa. He is extremely ripped.

The next person is Konan; she has blue hair with an origami flower in it and a piercing on her bottom lip. She and Pein date! The others are Itachi Uchiha; he has long black hair which is tied at the middle, long lines on each of his cheeks which could have been caused by stress and he also has muscles which you could see! He's quite and impassive but he's one of many of the heartthrobs in school.

His best friend is Kisame Hoshigaki. Many people would say that he has many shark qualities. He has blue hair, his skin is tinted blue and he has SHARP TEETH! How sharky can you get? He's the scariest looking but not very intimidating, apart from when he smiles.

Zetsu Hashira- He is a plant loving guy. He's also two people in one, because one side of him is a tanned colour, while the other is really pale and he talks in two different voices, which is actually another person. Kind of confusing! His 'black' half talks in a really deeps voice, and he's rude, whilst the other half talks softly and apologises if his other side says something rude.

Kakuzu Taki- He has stitches on his face, green eyes and brown hair. He LOVES money. Even as he stands before me now, he's counting money. He's cold and impassive too.

Hidan Yuga- he has slicked back silver hair, cusses A LOT and is a complete pervert! But, he has a short temper and gets into fights all the time. He worships this god called 'Jashin'.

Sasori Akasuna and Deidara Iwa are the artists of the gang. Deidara has long blonde hair which covers one of his blue eyes and you could have mistaken him for Ino, if it hadn't been for his broad and muscular body, and his deep voice. He hates being mistaken for a girl! He makes things out of clay and blows stuff up; his quote is 'Art is a BANG'. Crazy, right?

Sasori has red hair and maroon/brownish colour eyes. He's calm but always argues with Deidara about art as he makes puppets. It was rumoured that he made them out of real people... _The one who made that up, was actually never seen again... mwhahahahahah... *cough* _Erm, Inner? '_Yeah? _' Go to sleep or something, or take a nice, relaxing bath... '_BUT THERE'S FIT BOYS IN FRONT OF US!' _'NOW!' '_Ok, geez!'_

Oh and finally, last but not least is Tobi Uchiha. He is the weirdest out of the lot. He acts like a 5 year old on a sugar high and talks in third person! But he is also the cutest out of all the members because of it. He has an eye patch covering his left eye and short black spiky hair. He's Itachi's cousin.

I looked over them for a few seconds, until their clothing caught my eye; 'Akatsuki Cleaning Service'

'_Hey, outer, didn't mum say that a cleaning crew would be coming for the next two weeks to clean the house and babysit us?' _

"Oh Kami."


	2. Chapter 2

Hope everyone enjoyed chapter one! :D and thanks for the reviews too! Oh and the Rating might change in future chapters! Enjoy – S.B

Summary; 15 year old Haruno Sakura is on half term for Easter Break. The first free day she has, her mum tells her that there will be a cleaning crew to come and clean the house and babysit her for the next 2 weeks, but, Her mum forget's to tell her that the crew is the famous Akatsuki Gang from her school. Throw in some family and friend drama and you get... Akatsuki Cleaning Service and sitters!

'_Inner' _

"Talking"

'Thinking/Talking to inner'

Chapter two- Sakura's POV Recap:

I looked over them for a few seconds, until their clothing caught my eye; 'Akatsuki Cleaning Service'

'_Hey, outer, didn't mum say that a cleaning crew would be coming for the next two weeks to clean the house and babysit us?' _

"Oh Kami." I said under my breath. 'Hey, maybe they just had the wrong house number-

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" Pein asked me, looking completely bored out of his mind, but still smirking at me.

"Erm, Yeah... Can I help you?" I asked nervously, all hopes of them having the wrong house number flew out the window.

'_Outter! How can you say that? We are going to be having A LOT of SEXY BOYS in OUR house! Oh Ino-pig is SO going to be jealous!'_

'But they are CRIMINALS!' '_SEXY criminals, I always did like the bad boys, hehehe!' _

As I continued to argue with Inner about how they could do illegal things, Tobi, the child that he is, spots Kai from behind me. Now when Kai gets annoyed or is molested, jumped on or screamed at by someone he doesn't know, he can become very dangerous.

Now this all began when Karin first met him. I was walking Kai back from the park when he was a puppy, but because Kai for some reason was a very big puppy and he had all of his baby fur, he looked like a big fluffy bear teddy. Well as I walked onto my road my sister was there with her friends and as soon as she saw Kai, she screamed at me "OHEMGEE HE'S SO CUTEE!" in the preppy voice she has, and sprinted as fast as she could to us. When she got close enough, she dived head first at him and tripped. So she landed on Kai with all her weight on him and crushed him.

Kai has been scarred ever since and hates Karin with a passion. That is the reason why when Karin is at home me and Kai tag team to make her stay horrible.

So with this information, you could understand that when Tobi screamed "OHEMGEE HE'S SO CUTE" at Kai and starts to run at him, Kai jumps up and growls really, really loudly. But of course this doesn't stop Tobi and I can't do anything because my door way is really, really big.

To me, the following all goes in slow motion; Tobi screams at Kai, starts to run at him. Kai jumps up showing how truly big he is (A.N- On my deviant art there's a picture of Kai, well a whole album to be exact. You can see how big he is on there!) and starts to growl as a warning to back off. The Akatsuki try to grab Tobi realizing how much danger he is in but fail completely. When I snapped out of my daze, I shout "NO!" at Tobi and Kai, and rush forward to make sure Kai doesn't attack.

Unfortunately for me, I find myself in-between a dog that is about to attack Tobi, and Tobi landing straight in my back. Now as Kai has his jaw ready to snap down on an unfortunate hand of Tobi's, he looks straight into my eyes and realizes that it isn't the 'male who is about to kill me' but instead the 'Female who saved me from the other female when I was a puppy'. But alas, Kai jaw sets around my arm. But now fortunately for me, Kai doesn't snap it close all way, so doesn't break my skin.

All this time, the Akatsuki and me have been thinking "HOLY SHIT HE'S GOING TO BITE ME/HER!" You could see the surprise on my face when I didn't feel a shooting pain in my arm, but when Kai removes his Jaw from my hand, he pounces at Tobi. However, this time I'm ready for that, so I grab him by the collar and yank him back, away from Tobi. I restrain him on the floor , making sure he can't get out of my grip and grab his face in-between my hands and make him look at me whilst telling him it's going to be alright, to calm down and look at me, no one else.

This is a calming method I have for him because when Karin fell on him, he was crying and then he went to go bite her. So when I pushed Karin off of him, I had done this exact same method as I just done. Ever since then we've been joint by the hip.

When Pein and Itachi grab Tobi and drag him out, Kai starts to relax. He looks into my eyes, and I can tell he feels guilty that he was about to bite me. So when I patted him on the head, he licks my hands and nudges me in the shoulder with his nose.

As I stand up, the whole Akatsuki are staring wide eyed at me (apart from Pein, Itachi and Kakuzu, because they're to cool to show emotion, apart from smirks) and they really needed to pick they're jaw from the floor, they're catching flies.

I then turn to Tobi with all the rage forming in my eyes. When he looks up at me (he was still on the floor), he squeaks and runs behind Kisame who just side steps away from him. It was at that point everyone heard a wimp from the dog behind me, because he knows how bad my temper is.

"WHAT THE FUCK! DIDNT ANYONE TELL YOU NOT TO RUN AT UN KNOWN DOGS! YOU COULDVE BEEN SERIOUSLY INJURED IF I HADNT GOTTEN IN FRONT OF YOU IN TIME! THIS DOG HAS HAD A VERY BAD PAST WITH PEOPLE RUNNING AT HIM AND TRYING TO GLOMP HIM!" I shouted at him, not at all bothered by how I'm dressed or how red I was getting.

"TOBI IS SORRY! Tobi didn't mean to make pretty girl angry or cute doggy angry! Tobi just thought that cute doggy was a teddy bear and he looked like he needed a hug! Tobi didn't mean too!" Tobi said, all the while crying anime tears and begging for forgiveness.

When I saw how truly sorry he was I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should've remembered that he had a mind of a 5 year old and had no fear. When I realized he was till apologizing and Deidara and Hidan started to shout at him- "SHUT UP TOBI /UN" – I tried to calm him down. I walked up to him and knelt down to his level.

"I'm sorry too Tobi, I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just that Kai doesn't like being jumped on. My sister did that once when he was a puppy so he's been afraid ever since. I didn't want you to get hurt." I said sincerely. It was true; even though he was part of a criminal gang I didn't want him to get hurt.

'_Don't forget that Pein would probably kill or maim you if that happened too.' _'Yeah and that.'

When Tobi stopped crying and had calmed down, I looked up at everyone else realizing that they were very quite. It was then that I noticed that Deidara, Hidan and Kisame had nosebleeds and wouldn't stop looking at my chest.

'I'm still wearing them pyjamas which Ino-Pig brought me, aren't I?'_ 'Yup!' _

When I looked down, I realized the top had slid down revealing a lot of cleavage. I put a hand in front of my chest trying to keep as much dignity that I had left whilst my face went as red as a tomato, and ran inside my house screaming "PERVERTS!"

- With the Akatsuki -

"She's got spunk, I like her." Kisame says, whilst watching the pinkette run inside her home.

"She's fucking hot too!" Hidan adds in, watching the way her hips sway.

"Tobi likes pretty girl! She saved Tobi from Doggy!" Tobi says, whilst running around like an idiot. Everyone just looks at him and sighs.

"She's different; she's not like the rest of the girls who throw themselves at us. She's also not afraid of us. If I remember correctly though, wasn't she the one who beat up Hidan when he punched that Naruto kid?" Kakuzu reminds them sending a glance at Hidan.

"SHIT! SHE WAS THE FUCKING BITCH?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the short chapter before! I needed a build up! Hehehe! Please don't kill mee!

Disclaimer- We all know who owns Naruto. So it's obviously not me.

REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! :D and I mean, very, very, very happy! I couldn't stop smiling! :D Thanks everyone!

Review's = More Chapters!

Here's chapter three!

'_Inner' _

"Talking"

'Thinking/Talking to inner'

"**Black Zetsu talking.**"

Chapter 3- Sakura's POV

I slammed the door closed and ran up stairs to my room. I grabbed my acid washed skinny jeans and grabbed a white tank top. I ran a brush threw my hair which I washed last night and stuck it up a pony tail.

I the noticed that my window was open and I could hear the Akatsuki's conversation. I heard when Kakuzu reminded Hidan about the fight. 'Oh shit!' '_He deserved it though; let's just hope he doesn't go off on one!'_

_Flashback;_

_I was walking down the hall ways of the school, when I heard someone shout;_

"_GET OFF ME, BASTARD!" _

_I stopped, realizing who that was. 'Naruto?'_

_I walked further down the hall where there were 3 people standing there. And as I guessed, Naruto was there. He was being pulled up the wall by the scruff of his collar. _

"_Next time, you fucking idiot, don't run into me fucking again. Dipshit!" Hidan, I realized was the person holding Naruto._

"_I Said I was SORRY! Teme pushed me into you! I didn't mean to!" Naruto shouts. I couldn't see Sasuke. I wonder where he went... It was then that I again realized that Hidan was about to punch Naruto!_

'_Oh no ya don't!' I run up to Hidan, and punched him in the face using my right hand. He then drops Naruto and flies to the floor, unconscious.'HA, BEAT THAT MOTHER FUCKER.' _

_I then picked up Naruto, who was staring at me with wide eyes, and walked away. _

_-End of Flashback-_

'_Aaah, so Kakuzu was the third guy there.'_

I then walked back down stairs and realized a note and an envelope on the side. The note read;

'**My Dear Sakura Blossom**

**Your mother and I have left the money for 'Akatsuki Cleaning Service and sitters!' in the envelope. There should be £200 in there for them, and also £100 for you for food.**

**Please do not forget to walk Kai every day. You know how restless he can get with people who he doesn't know. The treats are where the dog food is kept.**

**Millie will be with the Vets for the next two weeks for the operation on her leg. You can call the vets at the end of the week to see how she is.'**

Millie is our family cat, and my baby. Her leg got broken in 3 places yesterday and she will be having an operation tomorrow. She will be staying at the vets for her to recuperate. Bless her little heart!

'**The babysitters will be staying in the guest rooms, please be nice to them and DO NOT give them grief. Sort out the sleeping arrangements for them and make them comfortable. Itachi and his Cousin Tobi will be staying among them and you will see fit that they are not displeased with your behaviour. We do not need the Uchiha Corp. taking away their funds from our companies because then it will be on our heads. **

**We love you so much! Try and have fun! **

**Mum and Dad. xx**

**P.S- Rin will be checking to see how you are this weekend **_'WE GET TO SEE OBITO! *inner fangirl scream*' _**and also Karin will be home for the weekend. Be nice, and make sure Kai doesn't attack her.'**

'_Aww crapp! Wicked witch of the west will be coming home! Damn it! Outter, we need to make a plan to get her out. She'll be all slutty when the Akatsuki – _**Knock Knock –**_are here! And maybe you should let them in too.'_

I laugh at Inners nickname for Karin and walk over to the door. I opened the door, keeping in mind that Kai is still glaring holes in the wall, no doubt hating Tobi already.

"Sorry about that. If I had known it was you I would've – ""Worn something fucking sexier?" Hidan cuts me off. What a pervert! I stare at him in disbelief and when I was about to tell him were to shove it, Kakuzu grabs a rolled up news paper from no were and whacks Hidan around the back of the head with it.

"What the FUCK was that for? " Hidan shouts at him, whilst rubbing the back of his head and glaring daggers at Kakuzu.

"Hidan, Stop being inappropriate in front of customers." Pein says. Hidan turns his glare to him, but doesn't say anything more.

"Thank you, as I was saying. I would've gotten dressed out of those slutty clothes. My parents left me a note explaining what was going on, and left the money for the babysitting and cleaning which I just found." I rub the back of my head and grinned sheepishly at them (A trait I got from Naruto, no doubt) and stare down at the floor.

"Oh, how rude of me. Please come in! Kai's calmed down now so he won't do anything. "I say, whilst giving a warning look at Kai. Kai just looks at me when I said my name and then looked at Akatsuki whilst they were walking in and walked away.

'_Hey Outter, introduce yourself girl! We may know them, but they hardly know us.' Inner stated. 'That may be a good idea.'_

But before I could speak, Pein turns to me.

"Well, Sakura Haruno. I am Pein Ame. This here is my gang Akatsuki as you may know. We are here to provide our services to you and your family by cleaning your house and babysitting you for the Holidays whilst your parents are away. Akatsuki introduce yourself." He orders.

"I'm Konan, the only girl in the group. If these idiots annoy you or try anything, I'll be here." Konan smiles at me whilst sticking out her hand which I gladly accept with an "It's nice to meet you."

"I am **Zetsu, **it's nice to meet you** cherry blossom.**" Zetsu says, with both his personalities. At least he's nice!

"You too, Zetsu." I Smile at him.

"I'm Hidan Bitch, Nice to fucking finally meet you. I still didn't get to thank you for that fucking right hook you gave me." Hidan sneers, still holding a grudge.

"Oh, but the pleasure is all mine." I sarcastically reply back, smiling innocently at him.

"I'm Kakuzu; I've never known someone who can shut Hidan up with one punch." He says. I think he's referring to the fight me and he had. Knocked him out with one punch! 'OH YEAAH!'

"Thank you, I guess?" I laugh awkwardly, not knowing if it was a compliment or not.

"TOBI IS TOBI! HIYA BLOSSOM!" I smile at him. At least he didn't say pinkie...

"I'm Sasori and this is-"

"Deidara, yeah, nice to meet you." He grabs my hand and kisses it. I can't help but blush at him. I mean, who wouldn't? But when I look at Sasori, he doesn't look very happy. I guess he doesn't like people interrupting him.

"Nice to meet you both." I smile at them.

"I'm Kisame! I couldn't help but notice the fish tank in the corner. What type if fish are they?" He asks me.

"Oh, there Bettas Siamese Fighting Fish and Fancy Guppies. My mum brought them for my sister's birthday, but she's a bitch and doesn't look after them. So I do!" That's Karin for you, doesn't know how to look after anything, even fish!

"Oh, whoa. Awesome." He says. But he keeps looking at them, like he's gunna eat them... Yeah, I'll put a lock on the top of the tank later... Doubt that would stop him though.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura." Itachi says. Ah, the charmer. I haven't spoken to him a long while. He's my best friend's brother, Sasuke.

"It's been a while Itachi. How is Sasuke? I haven't heard from him lately." It's true, even though I and Sasuke are best friends; we haven't spoken to each other since Friday.

"He's on Holiday with Naruto and the others. A guy holiday they called it."

"Aaah, yes they were talking about in on Saturday."

FLASHBACK!-

I was in my room, trying to get a hold of Sasuke:

"Come on Sasuke, PICK UP YOUR DAM- Hello Sasuke, Its Sakura! Oh, Hi Naruto! What are you doing with Sasuke's phone? Actually, never mind. I was wondering if you wanted to come over with Sasuke and the gang? I've got the whole house to myself for the next 2 weeks!" I say into the phone once he had actually picked up.

"Oh, Sakura! Me and Sasuke can't at the moment. We're packing for tomorrow. Me and the guys are going on Holiday! We're going IBIZA! With Sasuke's parent's too though. Sorry you couldn't come; it was the guy's ideas." He says apologetically.

"Awww, that's alright anyways. Mum has cleaners coming to clean and babysit me anyways so I couldn't have come. Maybe in the summer?" I try to console him.

"Yeah Sure thing! I'll get you a gift from there too! 'DOBE, GET OFF MY PHONE!' Well, I got to go, teme wants his phone back... No, NO! STOP HITTING ME! AHH See Ya Sakura- "BeeepBeeepBeeep"

"Tsch, Don't wait for me to say bye or anything, how rude." I say to myself. Throwing the phone onto my bed and walking down stairs.

End of Flashback-

"Yep, that reminds me! I need to talk to Naruto; he was VERY rude to me on the phone!" I start laughing really evilly, not really taking any notice of how much I'm scaring the dudes.

"Hn." The one syllable answer. Oh how I have missed you. Sarcasm anyone?

"So, I should show you were you all shall be staying, right?" I say, well more liked asked. They looked at me with the 'DUH' kind of look, and at that moment I realized that yes, that would be a good idea.

"Right." Pein agrees. Is he laughing at me?

I glare at Pein, something which made the rest look a bit taken back by my reaction.

'_What, did they think I would just start stuttering like a fricking douche? I don't think so baby cakes!'_

'Inner, shut up. You sound like a preppy school girl! Hahahahaa!'

'_You are a preppy school girl.' _

'You're a bitch. I'm gunna go cry in my Emo corner.'

'_Would you like a knife with that?'_

'Why yes, yes please. Because I'm gunna go cut my self... ANOTHER PIECE OF DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CAKE.'

'_Yes, you go do that hun.'_

Aaah yes, I'm so normal.


	4. Chapter 4

So, my dad told me something which just made my blood boil. It's damn right horrible.

I hope you all know by now that I have a Malamute Dog called Kai. Who I love to bits.

Well, today my dad told me that his friend's malamute had been shot, twice in the head, because the farmer thought the dog was a wolf! The pup (who is the same age as Kai!) had gone up near his sheep, and the sheep started getting a bit nervous. So the farmer had grabbed the gun, and shot it. Do you know what really made me mad? The bastard shot him once in the head from afar, then went straight up to the pup, put the gun to his head, and shot him again. The dog wasn't even on his land.

Now that, ladies and gentlemen, is just downright cruel, horrible and atrocious.

I hate people who do that. If the dog had attacked the sheep, then he could've shot it in the leg and then sued the owners. But no, he shot an innocent loved dog in the head. Twice.

It makes me sick.

Well, after that, please enjoy this chapter! The last few chapters were more of a build up. Now, this chapter is just another build up, SORRY! But it's a funny build up? Please, READ READ READ :'D

S. B. x

Easter Chapter 4-

"The House has eight rooms and four floors counting the underground floor. This floor has the Kitchen, living room, a toilet and the conservatory." I point out. I'm currently starting the tour of my house '_House? Mansion more like!'_ It isn't that big...

"Outside there are 2 acres of land, the dog house is to the side, the patio has a BBQ on it and a tables with chairs. It's quite cold at the moment, so Kai stays in doors mostly. The pool is further down the garden, but it's been sealed off because no one is swimming in it." The Akatsuki look quite interested, but there probably not. I mean, Itachi has a Mansion which is twice the size of this! So I carry on with the tour, going onto the second floor.

"This floor has 3 normal size bedrooms and the master bedroom. They each have their own bathroom in it. The master bedroom is out of bounds because mum and dad like to keep to themselves mostly. So no one can go in there." This is true; I haven't been in there for years! Last time I did, I had stepped one foot in but got caught by mum when she was walking up the stairs. I was grounded for a week! Oh look, mum put a lock on the door too.

"The door just next to it is Karin's room. She's my sister. You'll be able to meet her this weekend, if you want too. She's the slutty girl who throws herself at everyone and anyone and has red hair." I tell them. I wouldn't blame them for not coming. If I had a choice I wouldn't want to either!

"Oh, we know her all right, yeah!" Deidara says. I wonder how he knows her though... as if reading my mind, he says:

"She's the bitch that locked me in the toilets with her for a whole hour, un! She then tried to get Danna to 'teach' her how to make puppets. But all she did was stare at him until he got fed up and left. With Kisame and Itachi, she stalked them home and kept sending love notes through their letter boxes. Hidan got pinned down in the Religious rooms by her with knives, and started to mouth rape him – "

Hidan shivers, "That Bitch wouldn't stop sucking my face until miss what's her fucking name came and fucking saved me from the whore!"

"-Yeah, and she bribed Kakuzu with Money and locked him in the closet. That was until he figured they were actually fake paper notes, yeah!" Deidara exclaims. Whoa, I never knew my sister was such a slut! '_Yeah, you did.' _'It was sarcasm, hun.'

"Yeah, but she didn't dare go near Pein with me around, or even Zetsu. It may have been the fact that Zetsu said he'll eat her..." Konan said, trying not to laugh. Obviously, she must've failed when she saw my face, who wouldn't? I was going purple from trying NOT to laugh!

"HAHAHAHAHA! I Remember that! She came home looking like she had seen a ghost! When I asked her what was wrong, she just said 'He's gunna eat me, Zetsu is going to eat me!' –Hahahahaa!" By this time, me and Konan were leaning on each other laughing so hard at the memory. It was when Tobi shouted "TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" did I realize that we hadn't asked him if he had been molested too!

"Tobi! Did Karin ever molest you too?" I asked, regaining my breath. Tobi looked at me with what looked like... fear?

"RED HEAD GIRLY IS SO SCARY! SHE TRIED TO GRAB TOBI IN INAPPROPRIATE PLACES!" Tobi shouted. We all just stared at him as he cried and made himself into a little ball in the corner of the hall way, rocking himself back and forth muttering how scary it was.

'_Now THAT is an Emo corner!'_ Inner commented. I didn't bother to respond as I ran up to Tobi, and gathered him in my arms.

"It's okay Tobi! I'm SO sorry about her! She's a little bitch! She won't do that EVER again to you! Okay?" I asked him frantically, trying to get him to stop crying. He then looked at me with THE most cutest puppy dog eyes which melted my heart, and whispered quietly that I could barely hear:

"Thank you, Cherry Blossom. Tobi didn't like it. Tobi really didn't like it. It gave Tobi nightmares!"

I swear, when I get my hands on my sister... she's going doooowwwwwn!

'_How DARE she do that to poor Tobi! She's scarred the poor boy! That little SLUT!'_ As inner went on about it, I couldn't help but agree. 'This is going to be one hellovaweek.'

"It's okay Tobi. I'll make sure she won't do that ever again to you, or to anyone in fact!" I said. I turn around to face the Akatsuki.

"I'm really sorry about my sister. She just doesn't know when to stop. I'm so embarrassed by her actions and I will make sure she apologises to everyone as soon as I see her." I said whilst bowing my head.

"There's really no need Sakura. Now, should we carry on with the tour?" Itachi changes the subject. Hoping that his dear beloved blossom would stop bowing to them. Even though it is cute. Oh yeah, Itachi did just say cute.

"Ah Yes! Theres so much to see! The other two rooms are guest rooms. And as I said, the all have their own bathroom." I tell them, pointing to the doors across the hallway.

"And now, if we go upstairs, there are four more upstairs. My bedroom is the furthest away as it's just above the Master bedroom, and is actually the same size. But we don't mention that around Karin otherwise she'll try to swap rooms with me." No one ever mentions that around Karin, because as I said, she will try to swap rooms with me. And no, I am SO NOT staying in her room, or letting a guest sleep in there either. You don't want to know what she does in there.

"And the rest are guestrooms. Now, I'm afraid there are not enough rooms for you to have one each. So unfortunately you're all going to have to share. I hope that is alright? There are two beds in the guestrooms though, so I hope it wouldn't be much of a problem. There is even a double bed in one, Pein, Konan?" I wink at them, knowing full well who gets that room. Konan looks at me with wide eyes and is that I blush I see on Pein's face?

'_HAHA! We made the most feared person in our school BLUSH! BOOYA!' '_Maybe he's just hot? Stop getting so worked up about them.' I hear inner snort. '_Party pooper.'_

"Ah well, that won't be a problem. We're mainly in two's anyway. As you said, Konan and I would be grateful for that room. Kisame and Itachi will have another, Hidan and Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori and the Zetsu and Tobi." Pein says. Oh yeah, of course he would be grateful.

"But Tobi wanted to sleep with Cherry!" Moaned Tobi.

'_He's cute, but annoying.' _

"NO! I'm sleeping with Bitch!" I felt a tick stick itself to my temple. '_Oh no he didn't.' _

"IM sleeping on my OWN. And if ANYONE dares to interrupt my sleep, or sneak in at night. I WILL make sure you have nightmares for the REST OF YOUR LIFE." I growled out, glaring at anyone who was about to object. When I found no one was going to pester me about it, I took a nice, deep, calming breath...

"Hey, Bitch. You know that a fucking threat won't stop me, right?" Hidan smirked at me, the cheek! How dare he!

"One, my name is NOT bitch. It is Sakura. And two- '**BAM**'" I punched him. Right. In. The. Face.

"AH! BITCH. HOLY SHIT, DO IT AGAIN." Yeah thats right, grovel at my- wait, what?

I looked down to see Hidan laying there, groaning in... pleasure? Really?

"Why couldn't I have had normal people as cleaners and babysitters?" I muttered under my breath whilst shaking my head and walking away from him.

'_Babe, normal people aren't sexy. Look at them, and then look at the 'normal' people in our school. I think the sexiness makes up for the normality.'_

"If you follow me, I'll show you the games room." I shout over my shoulder. As I walk away, I hear a lot of shoes shuffling against the carpet. 'Ha, wait till they see my games room.'

As I walk back down to the ground floor, I call Kai.

"Kai, come here mutt!" I hear him bark, and then he comes running at me. Whenever I go down here, Kai is always with me. I don't know why, but it's kind of like a rule between us.

"Now, I need you to be a good boy and not attack them, okay?" I say to him, even though I know he probably doesn't understand me. Worth a try, right?

"Hey Tobi, you want to stroke Kai?" I ask Tobi hoping to Kami that he doesn't just attack Kai here and now.

"You need to be nice and gentle. He loves being stroked on his nose, so open your hand and offer it to him so he can sniff you." He comes up to me slowly, and I can see the other's getting a bit nervous.

"That's it; now wait for him to walk up to you. When he does, you can pester him all you want and he won't attack. " Tobi stops with his arm out stretched, waiting for Kai to walk up to him. Kai looks at me and I smile down at him. He gets up, and slowly walks over to Tobi and sniffs his hand. When he's done, he looks Tobi straight in the eye and pushes his head, giving Tobi permission to stroke him.

"Ahh! Tobi and cute doggy will be best friends! Yay!" Tobi says, throwing his hands around Kai, hugging him. The others let out a sigh of relief.

I walk over to a door which has a security lock on it. I type in the code and hear a 'Ding' signalling it had been open.

"Now this ladies and, well, ladies." I wink at them, signalling I'm messing around.

"This is where the magic happens!" I exclaim dramatically at them, whilst open the door very slowly.

"Holy SHIT, it's like another fucking world up here!" Ahh Hidan, you got that right!

"Sakura, you spend most of your time, here?" Sasori asks me, completely amazed even though his tone sounded bored.

The Akatsuki stand in the middle of my games room, which is filled with; 3 Plasma TV screens, Laptops scattered around, a pool table at the far back, an area which is a circle of sofas and pillows bundle up on top of each other. The wall is filled with shelves of XBOX, PS3's, Kinect, Wii games and DVD's of all genres. Connected to the TV's are every game console's you could find.

This room is mine. No one goes down here unless I'm there. My brother and Rin is never here and Karin doesn't bother because 'Games are for dudes.' Which, FYI, I totally disagree with.

Don't bother asking me how my parents afforded it either, they must secretly work as spies or something. But I'm not gunna snoop, I'm grateful!

"Yeah, me and the others are always down here. That's why it's such a mess at the moment." I reply back to Sasori, whilst kicked a Pizza box to the side.

"At the back is actually another room, that's the kitchen." I point to the back where there's a door. "The fire exit is over there, and on the other side of the room is the toilet."

"You could basically live down here forever!" Kisame exclaims.

"Yeah, you could. It's awesome!" The others agree.

'_Did we just get praised by THE Akatsuki? YOSH!' _


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki cleaning service and sitters! PLEASE REVIEW!

And for the people who did review, you really did make my day! :D THANKYOUU!

Inner Sakura will now be in '_**Bold and italic**_**.'**

Enjoy!

S.B xx

Chapter 5-

Throughout the rest of the day we all hung out in the games room. We talked about a multiple of things;

Itachi's Dad's cop life ("He's busted our asses out of jail more time's we've had hot dinners, yeah" - Deidara)

Konan's and Pein's love life (Where Konan blushed madly),

Hidan's god 'Jashin' (The Almighty God I serve- Hidan),

Deidara's love for explosives and fire, and Sasori's puppets (They got into one of their famous argument's about it; Eternal or Fleeting?)

How Tobi loves everything fluffy and cute ("But Tobi doesn't like it when Deidara-Sempai hits Tobi!")

Kakuzu's love for money (He's a fucking Scrooge- Hidan)

Kisame's love for fish and that he doesn't eat them either ("Damn, I was going to order Sushi tonight!" "Don't bother; it would save money if we just eat him**."** *Deathly silence* ... "Okay, Kakuzu." "NOOO!")

How Zetsu has a rumour going around that he eats people ("I don't have a clue where they got that from, **but Humans do look juicy... *Licks lips and stares at Kisame* **" "NOT YOU TOO ZETSU!" –Zetsu and Kisame)

And everything to do with gang life! Apparently they constantly get threats from our Rival school's gang; 'Sound' and they always start a fight and do everything to disband the Akatsuki ("They are annoying."- Sasori) and that they don't kill, and they never have! The only times they would was if a member got killed.

I never knew the Akatsuki could be so easy to hang around with (and also that they eat A LOT. Me and Konan watched them inhale the takeout in less than a minute that it got here.)

In school no-one and I mean no-one would go up to them or talk to them. The teachers don't complain about them because of their scores in Exams, so they get away with everything. Everyone knows that if they even crossed them in the hall way they would get beaten up after school or right there on the spot.

That's how badass they are.

There are only a handful of people who are not scared of them. That includes me. The only other group, who are not scared of them, are the loved up fangirls. These girls will go to extreme measures just to get them to say hi. That's how bad it is, and worst of all, Karin is one of them.

As Hidan put on a scary movie, we we're all spread out on the couches. We had moved the couches so they were all spread out like a square; you had one couch in the middle, facing the TV's and had two on each side of it.

On the middle couch was; Kisame, Itachi, Me and Hidan, on the bean bags in front of us where Sasori and Deidara. Tobi was fast asleep on the dog's bed with Kai, who was also asleep, Zetsu on the couch to the left with Kakuzu counting money and Pein on the other couch with Konan fast asleep on his lap.

Hidan had fallen asleep too... _'__**Ohhh, damn! If only we had permanent markers!'**_Inner says, before laughing like a mad woman. 'Ooh, maybe next time!' _'__**Oh, so there will be a next time huh? Getting a bit comfy there aren't ya' outer?**__' _'Shut up, I didn't mean it like that.' _'__**Sureeeeeeee.'**_

"Hey, does anyone –_Yaawnn_** -** know what time it is?" I ask to no-one in particular, disrupted by my own yawn halfway through.

"It's about 11 Sakura, maybe you should go to sleep, yeah?" Gosh 11 already!

"Thanks Dei, what should we do with Tobi? He looks too cute with Kai I don't want to move them!" I exclaimed quietly, making sure not to wake them up.

'_**Why the hell is he so damn cute?'**_

Deidara and Sasori look up from where they were leaning on my leg with a bewildered look.

"Please don't go all Fangirl on us, Sakura." Sasori says his tone bored and indifferent. I look at him and everyone else, who looked like they were just waiting for me to jump up and scream, going all fangirly on them.

'_**We should do that, just to scare them. Hehehe!'**_That isn't such a bad idea.

So just for my amusement, I made myself smile, really, really brightly and looked at Sasori for a few seconds, before screaming really high pitched and launching myself at him.

"SHIT, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Hidan shouts, nearly falling off the couch from fright. But when he saw what I was doing, he paled.

"She's gone fangirl." Itachi said, looking at me whilst I was trying to kiss Sasori, who looked like he was about to murder me. 'Hehehe! Next I'll jump Hidan!' I looked over at Konan, and noticed that she was awake and giggling at me, so just to be sure she got the hint; I winked at her and Pein.

"OOOHH HIDAAAN! How about doing a ritual together, but in bed?" I said in the sickliest sweet voice I could muster and sent a suggestive wink to him. Okay, I know I was going overboard, but the look on everyone's faces was definitely worth it.

"Oh shit, un. Good luck bro!" Deidara said to Hidan, whilst patting him on the back.

"Oooh but DeDei! I can't forget about you!" HAHA! He looks like he's about to piss himself!

As soon as Sasori, Hidan and Dei tried to make a break for the door, I started laughing at them. It was obvious the others caught on what I was trying to do, so they were laughing too! I was laughing so hard, I could hardly breathe.

"Ahahaa! Pinky got you good guys!" Did, he just call me ... pinky?

"Who you calling Pinky, Sharky?" I glare at him, and when he heard me, he went deathly silent. He looked me right in the eye, and said...

"You heard... Shrimp."

...

...

...

We stare each other down. Not breaking eye contact.

...

...

...

"Bitch please, is that the best you could come up with?" We burst into laughter at the seriousness I said that in.

"Hey Pink Bitch! Don't do that ever again! But, I'll take you up on doing a 'ritual' in bed if you're up for it?" Did someone say 'PERVERT'?

"HA! In your dreams, pretty boy." I snort at him, whilst looking away from him.

'_**If you don't want him, I will!' **_

I snort again.

'Of course you would. The question is, who wouldn't YOU do?'

'_**Touché.' **_

I mentally shake my head at her. She's me? She's definitely a whole different person, stuck in my head. Unfortunately.

'_**HEY! I didn't want to be created by a lonely ass person like you!' **_

'Your words cut me, Inner. They cut me deep!' Sarcasm dripping in my voice like venom.

I hear her snort.

'_**Whatever.'**_

"I think it's time we should go to bed now. I'm pooped! And NO Hidan, I'm not coming with you." I say, giving a pointed look to Hidan.

"Tobi's quite a deep sleeper, isn't he?" I said, walking up to the still sleeping Tobi, who was drooling on the dog's bed. Kai had moved out of the way when I had glomped Sasori so he was laying down on the rugs near the pool table.

"Yeah, he is." Konan agreed, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand.

"What have you got in mind?" Itachi says, walking up to me. I turn my head and look at him innocently.

"Now, Itachi, what do you mean by that?" I smile at him, tilting my head to the side a bit. He just shakes his head at me.

"Sakura, as your baby sitter, I say that you go to bed. We'll clean this mess up."

"But Pein! I'm not –_Yaawn_ – tired..."

Pein raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I'll see you all in the morning. Wake me up before 11am and you will have to deal with a moody bitch who will give you hell for the rest of the day. Hehehe, C'mon Kai!" I even added a glare to make sure they got the message; 'No wakey before 11.'

"Night Pinky!" "My name isn't Pinky, Damn it!"

"Night Shrimp!" "Night Shark Face."

"Good-night Sakura." "Night Guys, Konan."

"Oh and, damn right you'll clean up! You are my cleaners after all!" With that I turnt around and left to my room. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I checked the doors and windows to make sure they we're locked, not that anyone will try to break in with THE Akatsuki in the same house.

Once satisfied, went up stairs to bed with Kai trailing after me. I brushed my teeth and got changed and flopped onto the bed with a big 'Huff'.

'_**I just noticed, we'll be sleeping in the same house with a bunch of sexy as hell bad boys and not to mention, they are perverted.'**_

I groan.

'Yeah, so how many times do you think we'll be getting molested in the next few weeks?'

'_**We're screwed. Literally and figuratively.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Normal POV

Once Sakura had walked out of the room with Kai trailing after her, the Akatsuki fell into silence. No-one knew what to say about the pink haired beauty.

"How comes we've never seen her around school before?" Sasori asks, still looking at where Sakura once was.

"She likes to keep to herself; she doesn't like to be the centre of attention at school." Itachi informed them from his spot on the couch.

"Well, we should ask her to join. You can see she likes medicine, and we do need a medic and she also knows how to fight for herself." Kisame says whilst walking towards them with a medical book with the name 'Sakura Haruno' scribbled on the inside page.

"Yes, that is a good idea. Zetsu, take Tobi upstairs, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, go get the stuff from the van and move it into the rooms Sakura pointed out. Hidan, Kakuzu, clear up and then go make sure the house is locked and secure. We will talk to Sakura about her joining later on this week. Dismissed." Pein ordered, turning his back on them and leaving with Konan.

"Yes, Leader." They all chorused, Hidan mock saluting him when he turnt.

"Hidan."

"Shit! Sorry, Leader."

With that, Pein walked through the door and left.

"I fucking swear, Leader must have fucking eyes at the back of his shitty head! How the in the fucking hell did he see me do that? Crazy shit." Hidan grumbled, throwing his hands up in the air whilst bending down to clear up.

"And how comes we're fucking cleaning up? Jashin doesn't take fucking male maids as fucking worshipers! And – **SMACK – **Fuck! What was that for, Bastard?" Hidan turnt to look at Kakuzu, rubbing the back of his head which Kakuzu had just violated with a scrunched up magazine.

Kakuzu glared at him.

"Stop whining like a 5 year old. The sooner we clear up and check the house, the sooner we can go to sleep. Now do what Leader told us too, unless you want to deal with him in the morning?"

Hidan looked at him with a scrunched up face.

"What fucking ever."

- - - With Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi - - - - -

"So, what do you think of Shrimp joining? She'll be quite useful. And entertaining." Kisame asked them, grabbing hold of three out of 10 of the bags from the Van.

"She'll be interesting." Sasori replied, also taking a bag out from the van but not as many as Kisame.

"She'll be entertaining too. But we have to look out for her, people who resent us tend to take out our weakest, yeah, or well who they think are closest to us. You remember what happened to Sasuke, don't you, yeah?" Deidara asked hesitantly hefting a bad over his shoulder and grabbing two more.

"Careful, Brat. That's got my equipment in." Sasori glares at Deidara.

"He was in the hospital for a whole month, how could we forget? Because he was related to you, Itachi, they thought it would be good to jump him and nearly kill him! Do you know what could happen to Shrimp if they find out and get their hands on her?" Kisame said, worry evident in his voice.

"And that won't happen again. Not to anyone, we will all make sure of it. Sasuke was young, and we didn't know what they were capable off so we couldn't do anything. We will keep her safe." With that, Itachi walked back into the house, carrying the rest of the equipment.

MORNING Sakura POV:

I woke up to something wet and cold... licking my face?

"Kaaai! I don't want to get upp! It's tooooo early!" I groan, not bothering to open my eyes as I turnt around in my bed.

I felt it again, in my ear.

"Hehe! Kai, that tiggles! But go away!" I groan again but hiding a giggle.

"Tobi isn't Kai. Kai down stairs! Hidan told Tobi that Blossom liked to be licked in the face at 7 in the morning by leaving. He left a note in Tobi's hand last night!" Kai doesn't talk, and he isn't called Tobi for that matter. And there it was again, the tongue licking me.

Wait... Tobi?

"EEEEEEP! TOBI! STOP _LICKING_ _MY EAR!" _I screamed, punching him in the face whilst bolting up right.

Tobi flew off my bed, and landed with a groan on the floor.

"Blossom didn't need to hit Tobi so hard. It was Hidan's... fault..." Tobi then went unconscious, leaving me there to think about what he said.

"_HIDAN! YOU BASTARD!" _I screamed, struggling to get out of my tangled covers.

'_**If he's still asleep, grab a bucket of water.'**_

I quickly but quietly ran down my stairs, making my way to the Kitchen only to see Itachi there with a fresh mug of coffee in his hand, reading a newspaper that gets thrown threw my letter post every day.

'_**He looks like an old geezer, minus the grey hair, glasses and wrinkly old body. Itachi so does not have a wrinkly ass body.'**_

Inner Sakura was right; Itachi definitely did not have an old person's body.

Itachi was wearing a white wife beater with black jogging bottoms. You could see his well defined muscles a mile away and they were flawless. His skin wasn't pale, but he wasn't super tanned like our friend, Naruto.

"Good Morning, Sakura. There is fresh coffee in the pot if you like some." He said, nodding his head towards the coffee machine.

"Actually, I was wondering if Hidan is still in bed, and what guest room he's in?" I shuffle up to him, flopping myself onto the chairs.

"He's in the guest room next to Karin's. And yes, he still is asleep." His tone was bored, but with a hint of curiosity in them.

'_**BOOYA! Bastard going down, or more like taking a nice, short, cold 'splash'. Heheheee!'**_

I smile at Itachi and thank him, whilst walking up to the kitchen sink and taking out a sea castle bucket, filling it with ice cold water from the tap.

Itachi just watches me with amusement, before continuing reading the paper.

I hum an innocent sounding Jaws tune as I walk up the stairs, carrying the bucket.

As I opened the door a fraction, I saw Kakuzu sitting on the bed putting his shirt on. I noticed that his hair was wet, and that he had scars along his back.

When I coughed politely, he turned around to face me, took one look at the bucket in my hand, and actually SMILED at me!

"I take it Tobi woke you up this morning. I tried to tell him that he'll probably be beaten up, but I guess what you got in mind sounds better." He told me, eyeing the bucket in my hand.

"Serves the bastard right. He is wearing clothes, isn't he? I don't want a naked Hidan running around my house. Gross." I whispered, scrunching up my face at the thought.

'_**That would be, totally hot.'**_

I ignore my inners comment as Kakuzu nodded his head.

"He always wears clothes if he's sharing a room."

With that, I walked over to Hidan's bed, and took one look at his peaceful face.

'_**He looks cute, I wonder what he would look like soaking wet though?'**_

"Let's find out, should we?" and with that, Inner started cackling madly as I poured only half of the water over him.

"JASHIN THAT'S FUCKING COLD! PINK BITCH! JASHIN DAMN YOU! WOAH, WOAH! WAIT A MINUTE! I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT! No, Sakura! You don't have to fucking pour the rest! J-Just put the b-bucket down, and t-talk about this, right? Right? That's fucking right, put it the fuck down-

'_**SPLASH'**_

-HOLY SHIT! YOU BITCH! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!"

"Aahahahaha! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING TOBI _LICK _ME THIS FUCKING MORNING! PREPARE FOR HELL, BASTARD."

And with that, I bolted up stairs (But not before throwing the bucket at Hidan's face) and ran into my room, locking the door so I could change.

'_**How the fuck did Tobi get in this morning? I thought we locked the door last night? Speaking of Tobi, He's still on the floor.' **_

I look down at Tobi, to find him snoring on my floor.

'Well, he's not going to wake up anytime soon.' I grab my clothes and walk into my bathroom. I started the shower and closed the bathroom door, flipping the lock just in case.

I strip down and check to see if the water is warm enough to shower in. It was just right!

'_**Hmm, Lovely!'**_

I step into the shower, but I nearly slipped when I heard banging on my bedroom door.

"BITCH! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" Oh, it's just Hidan.

"But, Tobi thinks Blossom is in the shower! Tobi can't let nasty Hidan in! He'll do bad things to Tobi's Blossom!"

'_**Awww! Bless him!'**_

"Tobi! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW, OVER WISE I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU-"

"OKAYOKAY! TOBI OPEN DOOR! TOBI GOOD BOY!"

'_**Oh fuck.'**_

I quickly rinsed my hair and jumped out and grabbed a towel, covering myself up as soon as the bathroom door busted through.

"Oh, Hello there bitch. Taking a nice shower are we?" He leered at me, racking his eyes up and down my (only clad in a towel) body.

"Hidan! STOP STARING AND GET OUT! Or I'll scream Rape! KAMIDAMIT!" I roared at him, my face flushing pink as he continued his eye raping.

"What's there to look at?" He snorted, but none the less, kept staring.

"WHY YOU BASTARD! YOU COCK SUCKING JERK! GET THE FUCK OUT!"

"Ah Ah Aaaah. You know how I like them, rough. Don't ya, blossom?" He smirked at me, but I just smirked back. Taking a deep breath, with all my might, I screamed at the top of my lungs;

"RAAAAAAAPEEEEEEE! HEELP! HIDANS RAPING ME! NO, STOP TOUCHING ME! GET OUT OF MY SHOWER! OHMYKAMII! HIDAN STOP IT!"

Several things happened at that moment;

Hidan lunged at me, making me scream even more when he crashed into me,  
>You heard several 'Bangs' 'Crash' and curses,<br>Kisame and Deidara running into the bathroom and take in the scene in front of them,  
>My face going red at the suggestive position Hidan and I are in,<br>Hidan's hands we're half way up the back of my thighs, and he was staring at me with wide eyes, but smirking,  
>Kisame dragging Hidan off me, only to realize he had grabbed my towel at the same time,<br>Me screaming at them to 'GET THE FUCK OUT'  
>Deidara, Hidan and Kisame getting nosebleeds because I was naked and they then fainted due to lack of blood.<p>

I walked down stairs; my face still tinged pink from the incident in the bathroom.

I was wearing a dark purple top that had 'Love It' written on it and dark blue skinny jeans.

I sat down at the table with everyone else, apart from Kisame, Deidara and Hidan. They we're still up stairs, passed out. Across the table sat Tobi, busy munching away at his bowl full of Cheerio's. I just sit there, glaring at him.

"Why is Blossom looking at Tobi like that? Tobi's a good boy!"

"Tobi! You let HIDAN into my room! How could you!"

"TOBI SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE TOBI! HIDAN WAS GOING TO DO MEAN THINGS FOR TOBI! TOBI WAS SCARED! TOBI A GOOD BOY! TOBI A GOOD BOY!"

This went on for about half an hour, by then the others had come down; they still had a pink tinge on their faces.

'_**HAHA! Did they like what they see?'**_

I couldn't look them in the eyes, or look at them at all, or even speak to them! I was SO embarrassed! They saw me NAKED!

After a while, I had calmed down and the blush had receded...

"So, what happened upstairs? I heard A LOT of screaming?"

Or not.

The blush came back full force.

"Nothing happened! Hidan was just being an ASS!" I said, glaring at Hidan.

Hidan snickered.

"Yeah, by the way, Bitch. Your ass isn't so bad! Its very firm-"

"YOU BASTARD! IM GUNNA PULVERISE YOU INTO OBLIVION!" I lunged at him across the table, forming my right hand into a fist, fully intent on showing him, again, how my fist can knock out a man his size.

Unfortunately, I was slammed into the table before I could reach him. Fortunately though, Hidan fell backwards off his chair and knocked himself out.

"Oww... What the hell! LET ME AT HIM! HE- *_**Smack**_*** - DID YOU JUST SMACK MY ASS!**" Kisame just stared me down, smirking and nodded his head slowly.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PERVERTS MOLESTING ME! **KISAMEEEEEEE!** *_**Smack*.**_ Holy _shit_."

"Now, stop going to choke Hidan. As much as he deserves it, it will bring him pleasure! Shrimp! He isn't normal, remember? Now, I'm going to let you go, so just calm down, ok?" He said, giving me a warning look.

"Fine."

'_**Hidan better watch his back today. Tsch."**_

For the rest of the day, we cleaned.

Yes, spring cleaned.

The WHOLE HOUSE.

Well, the Akatsuki did. I just sat in the games room or made the fun out of Hidan, who got stuck with Bathroom duty; cleaning everyone's bathroom, including toilet.

It was hilarious. Have you ever imagined a most feared gang member, clean a toilet, with a toothbrush? And wearing your mother's bright pink gloves?

If you did now, and you are currently laughing your ass off just by imagining it, then how about seeing it in person? I couldn't breathe.

Pein had fled the scene once he gave everyone orders, Konan stayed with me, 'I'm Keeping an eye on her, it is part of our job, too' she said.

Kisame was cleaning out the fish tanks ("DONT EAT THEM, SHARKY! FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD!" "SHUT UP, SHRIMP!"),

Kakuzu made the beds (Oh, wait. I think I dropped a penny in one of the beds the-" "Fine, I'll do it.")

Deidara did laundry ("Do NOT touch my underwear, Deidara." "Now, why would I do that, yeah? When I've seen what you have under them?" "YOU PERVERT! – **SMASH**" "OUCH, UN!"),

Itachi cleaned the Kitchen ("That's a fucking Women's job!" "What was that, Hidan? ***Grabs Knife*" **"Oh, shit."),

Zetsu cleaned the Garden ("I can't believe you let the **precious plants suffer **like this! **I'll eat you.**" "Oh, shit! Put the garden scissors down, Zetsu!"),

Tobi kept Kai entertained and took him for a walk ("Tobi and Kai are best friends!" *A few hours later* "TOBI! What happened?" "K-Kai was b-bad boy for T-Tobi, H-He chased after g-girl d-doggy and dragged T-Tobi w-with h-him.")

And Sasori, he Hoovered around the house, he didn't complain.

Once everyone was done, they dragged themselves down to the games room, where they flopped themselves down onto the sofas.

I was completely oblivious, because I was watching 'Black Beauty' and was crying my eyes out.

I didn't even notice when everyone's phone went off.

**Gang meeting tonight when Sakura goes bed.**

**Leader.**

Normal POV

Once Sakura had told everyone that she was going to bed and left, they all waited for their Leader to come.

It didn't take long, as Pein had been on his way down when Sakura was going up.

"Night Pein! See you in the morning!" Sakura said, giving a smile to the leader and walking away.

"Good-night, Sakura."

As soon as he sat down, he asked them;

"Anyone in favour of Sakura Haruno joining Akatsuki, raise your hand."

Everyone, even Zetsu, raised their hands. All of them wanted Sakura to join. To them, she was a breath of fresh air.

She wasn't clingy, she was easy to mess around with and she was an easy going girl. Not to mention she was also very beautiful and, with her knowledge of Medicine, useful.

"Now, tomorrow you will get to know her more, make her trust you. On Wednesday we will ask her to join. Agreed?"

"Agreed."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Readers! I hope you all are enjoying my story!**

**Right! I need everyone to help me with this, I have no clue who should be paired with Sakura so I need people to PM me, not in review, message me telling me who you want her with!**

**It will be out of;**

**Sasori**

**Itachi**

**Kakuzu**

**Hidan**

**Deidara**

**Kisame**

**Tobi**

**Zetsu**

**Pein won't be an option because of Konan, but if you add a side note that you would like a moment between them too I'll be happy to add that in!**

**Review's make me update quicker!**

**S.B xx**

Chapter 7-

Sakura POV

I woke up this morning feeling very, very evil.

So evil, that I had an idea of how I was going to wake everyone up today.

'_**We're going to get killed for this, aren't we?'**_

'Yep!'

I got out of bed and changed into a white vest top and stuck some skinny jeans on. I showered and did my usual before walking down to the Kitchen.

When I walked in, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Sasori and Kakuzu we're all sitting around the table, watching me as I smiled innocently.

"Zetsu's out, all the others are in bed." Itachi knows me so well.

"Thank youu Itachi!" I reply, walking out of the Kitchen, laughing evilly to myself and heading down to the games room.

"She's Evil." Konan says, watching as I walk away.

"She'll fit right in."

As I walked down to the games room, I stopped halfway down the stairs and turn to the door that was there. It was a storing room for extra equipment, and had my greatest weapon in it; the speakers.

I grab eight speakers and bunch of cords and a bunch of extension leads and walk up stairs.

I quickly but quietly placed all the speakers next to each and one of their beds (Hidan, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi) and connected them to a microphone. After I set up all the equipment, I quickly ran into the security room, which had the videos of what the camera's where filming that we're in the hall ways. I had opened all their doors so I could see in and all I had to do now was wait till eight.

3...

2...

1...

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARDS!" I screamed into the microphone; effectively making them all shit themselves, scream like girls and fall of their beds!

Did I mention that the videos are recorded? And how they are now on tape, which is in my pocket?

Oh yeah, Evil.

Once I had recovered from laughing so hard, I saw that they were tracing the wires back to the security room.

"Oh, shit."

"SHRIMP! OPEN THE DOOR BEFORE I KNOCK IT OFF THE HINGES!"

"FUCKING BITCH! GET OUT HERE NOW! YOUR SOOOO FUCKING DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

'_**Oh yeh, of course we're going to go come out now. Dipshit!'**_

I couldn't help but silently agree with her, and it sounded like Deidara agreed too.

"Oh yeah, because she's going to come out now, Dumbass, yeah."

"SAKURA! Come OUT! STOP BEING A COWERED!"

'_**OHNO. HE DID NOT JUST GO THERE. BITCH GOING DOWWWN!'**_

"I AM NOT A COWERED!" I screamed, throwing the door open only to see their smirking faces.

"Gotchya."

"Oh craaap! E-Err Look guys! A-A SQUIRREL!" I shout, hoping that I can distract them.

"A squirrel? Really, yeah? We wouldn't fall for-"Deidara said only to be interrupted by Tobi.

"WHERE IS SQUIRREL? TOBI WANTS TO SEE SQUIRREL!"

Tobi literally pounced on them, making them fall to the floor and giving me an opening to escape which I gladly used.

I jumped over them and started to run away.

"You'll never take me alive! Mwahahahaa!" I scream over my shoulder, looking back at them.

Like the dumbass I am, I failed to realise that the cords were still on the ground.

My foot got caught, I tripped, and my face connected with the ground.

"Oww..."

Kisame, Deidara and Hidan were howling with laughter. Tobi was unconscious on the floor. I was groaning in pain.

So I sat up, stared at them, and stared, until I burst out into maniacal laughter.

'_**That shut them up.'**_

"I think bitch hit her head when she tripped." Said Hidan, dumbfounded.

"Oh, yes, dear Hidan. But that's not why I'm laughing." I grin evilly at them, holding up the tape which has their wakeup call on it.

"That isn't what I think it is, is it, yeah?" Deidara said slowly, watching me with wide eyes.

"Well, what do you think it is, Deidara? Hmmmm? It couldn't possibly be a tape off the three of you and Tobi falling out of beds this morning, could it?" I even added a dramatic gasp.

"Now, what would people say if this just happens to get on the internet? Hehehee..."

"You wouldn't, bitch."Hidan says, getting up slowly.

"Oh, but on the contrary Hidan. One step out of line, and oh boy, I'm going to have fun putting this on the internet. I might even send it to everybody too. " stand up and start walking around them, far enough to run if they do something funny.

"I wonder what your fangirls would say? Now doubt they would be very, very sad that their poor, poor 'Husbands' got hurt, and would need to be treated right away? No?" I tried my best containing my laughter at their faces. Kisame looks pale white instead of his usual blue!

"What do you want, shrimp? We'll do anything!" Kisame said to me, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

'_**Keep messing with them! This is soo epic! Hey, aren't we in front of a camera now? OOOHH BOY! WE'RE GUNNA GET IT ALL ON TAPE! Make them BEG!' **_

"Anything, you say, hmm? Well, Kisame. I do have something in mind."

'Fancy going shopping?'

'_**You make me proud, Sakura! *Wipes tear from face*'**_

"Anything Bitch! I'll even sleep with you! Not that I wouldn't if you asked, but hey! Anything!" Hidan is such a pervert, not that we didn't know that anyway.

"Anything! Just don't let that get out, yeah!" Deidara wailed crying Anime tears.

"Hmm, hang on." I walk over to the stairs, still keeping an eye on them.

"KONAN! FANCY GOING SHOPPING TODAY? HIDAN, KISAME AND DEIDARA ARE PAYING!" I shout down the stairs, watching in humour as again, the colour drains from their faces.

"HELL YEAH! PEIN GOT PAID TODAY TOO, SO HE'LL BE COMING WITH US!" Konan shouts back up, glee evident in her voice.

"Well, guys. Let's go shopping, no? I'll crush the tape when we get back. Oh and, boys?" I look back at them, hiding the tape in my bra.

"Make sure you bring A LOT of money. You know how girls are. Shop Shop Shop!" I giggle evilly, walking down the stairs leaving them groaning in horror at how lighter their wallets are going to be.

'_**Didn't you save spares on the laptop of what's on the tape?'**_

'Yes, I do. And also I have the copies of them begging. But they don't need to know that...'

'_**Oooh, I have definitely taught you well!'**_

I couldn't help but laugh at that.

! (Time Skip)

6 hours later we come back with; 10 bags of clothes, 2 bags of shoes, food shopping and full stomach's, me and Konan are finally home.

The boys? Trying to figure out how girls can walk around shops for 4 hours non-stop, eat 2 McDonald Big Mac's each and spend oh so much.

Oh and trying to figure out how evil a certain pink hair 15 year old really is.

Itachi's response;

"She's always been like it. But she's got something more up her sleeve."

-GRRROOOAAAAAAN!-

We all sat down in the living room watching the music channel on TV.

"Hey, we should play truth and dare!" I shout.

'_**Sakura, dumbass. Really? Truth and dare with a bunch of horny teenagers... gorgeous horny teenagers? Oh yes, because that's really smart...'**_

'Oh, crap. Maybe not.'

"Actually, let's not-"

"That's a fucking amazing idea Bitch!" Hidan said, swinging his arm around my shoulder and cutting off my objection.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do." Kisame says, stretching, showing off his muscles.

"Tobi doesn't want to! Last time Tobi played, Hidan made Tobi do nasty things!" And with that, he ran out crying.

"Me and Pein will, as long as we don't get dared to do something horrible." Konan says, ignoring the glaring Pein next to her who was thinking along the lines off; 'Melt, Mortal! I am God!'

Well, that's what I thought he was thinking.

"I'm going to the gardening store; we need to get some plants for you, Sakura. **Because the ones in your garden have died from not being watered and fed. **Now, it isn't Sakura's fault, don't be rude. **Tsch, whatever.**" And with that, he walked out.

'_**It's scary how alike we are to him.'**_ I silently agreed with Inner.

"The rest will stay. If I have to go through with it, so will them." Pein muttered the last part under his breath, but because I heard, I just decided to send him an apologetic smile.

We all went down to the games room for more space and placed the cushions on the floor making a circle.

On the floor it went in order; Me, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori.

"Right then! Which one of you Heathens will go first?" Hidan asks us, smiling like a maniac.

"Hidan, amuse us. You go first." I say with a 'lets-just-get-this-over-with' look.

"Alright, Fish Fuck! Truth or fucking Dare?"

Kisame glares at Hidan for the nickname, but Hidan doesn't really look like he gave a damn.

"Give me your best shot; Dare." Kisame says, grinning like a fool.

"Your funeral! I dare you to put 5 ice cubes down your fucking underwear and wait for the shit's to melt!"

"Aww man! Damn... are the ice cubes in the freezer, Sakura?" He looks at me, hopeful that I'll say I didn't freeze any.

But to his disappointment and horror, I grinned and nodded my head.

"Ah fuck." He mutters to himself.

5 minutes later, in walks Kisame. Holding his crotch. You could see the ice already melting because it was looking like he was slowly peeing himself, or maybe he was?

He sits down a little awkwardly but smiles none the less.

"Your turn, Kisame." I say to him when he seemed to have relaxed a bit.

He looks at me with a sly grin which puts me on edge.

'_**That doesn't look good...'**_

"Shrimp, Truth or Dare?" Not good at all...

"Ermm..." I nervously scratch the back of my head, thinking of my options. Doing truth would be the safest so far, but I don't want to seem like a scaredy cat.

"-Sigh- Dare." I say nervously.

All of a sudden, Kisame's grin got bigger.

'_**Oh shit! We're screwed!'**_

"I dare you to take off your shirt."

He's kidding, right?

"Your joking. Right?" I say to him, looking at him in horror.

"A dare is a dare, Bitch!" Hidan shouts at me, staring at me like he wants to eat me.

"Ahh fuck." Well, a dare is a dare. Kill me now.

I slowly take off my vest top, glaring at all the perverts in the room.

Heck! Even Itachi is staring! So what, my chest may be bigger than average? There just boobs! Why do men have a fascination with them?

"My turn! And STOP LOOKING. Thank you. *Cough*Perverts*Cough* Deidara! Truth or dare."

Oh yes, the all mighty leader.

"Truth. I don't trust you, yeah." Deidara says, glaring at me, again.

"Ahhh! Spoilt Sport! Fine, What is the strangest dream you ever had?"

'_**That was random?'**_

"Hmm, the strangest dream I ever had... oh! When I was 10 I had a dream that I had mouths on my hands and one on my chest and that they could mould clay into little birds or spiders then they blew up."

'_**That was even more random!'**_

"Hahahaa! That is strange! But it sounds awesome!" I said, trying not to snort.

"Yeah, it was. Art is a bang! Hehee!"

"No, it's not. Art is eternal, brat."

After an hour or so of playing truth or dare, we somehow ended up talking about our lives and families.

They we're all Orphans, except for Itachi and Tobi. They had all been in the same Orphanage and school, and because they got along so well, they made a gang.

When Pein and Konan became 18, they had taken legal custody of them all. Pein found out that his parents had left a small fortune and they bought a studio flat.

They welcomed Itachi and Tobi into the group a few months after they entered Konoha High. Itachi bought them all a bigger apartment for them all to live in (Because he's filthy rich) and they've been inseparable ever since.

They we're all geniuses (We already knew that, though) and so they didn't have trouble at school. The only trouble they really did have was Sound; our rival school which was filled with Whore's, Drug Addicts and everything else.

They would always get threats from them, but they were all bark but no bite. The only problem is, is that they would target who they would think to be the weakest, or maybe a family member. They played dirty.

They told me about how they don't kill, don't do drugs, but they do drink, and all other crazy stuff.

Then they asked about my family.

"We use to be a really happy family." I started off, looking at my lap. "Then mum and dad started a new job! They would get up early in the morning and come home late at night. They we're always away on business trips, leaving me and my siblings alone." I spat the last part out like it tasted venom in my mouth.

"Then, Juugo got kicked out, Karin started failing her classes and hanging out in the wrong crowd. Rin was never here because of Obito and she had problems with Kakashi. Ever since then, no-one's been happy. Karin stays out late partying, whilst I'm here alone. But of course, I started to beg mum and dad for a dog to keep me safe, so they got me Kai." I said the last part happily. When Kai heard his name, he looked up and walked over to me. He lay next to me whilst I threw my arms around him and cuddled with him.

"But, it's not really the same. Sure, Kai's part of the family, but he's not human. He doesn't speak."

"Sakura..." I look up from the floor to find Tobi had rejoined our group, and they we're all looking at me sadly.

"I don't mind it though. Mum and dad get paid a lot, they try to make us happy and when they are here its great! I couldn't think of life without them to be honest. But, enough about family! I'm knackered! I'm off to bed. Night Guys!" I say, trying to be strong in front of them, but I know they all knew I wanted to cry and I knew I was going to shatter any moment.

"Night Sakura! Tobi hopes you have a nice sleep! OhOh! Don't let the bed bugs bite! And the monsters under your bed are gone; Tobi thinks Zetsu ate them yesterday. That's what he does to Tobi's monsters!" He says happily, and I couldn't help but laugh at the Zetsu bit.

"Haha! Good night Tobi. Good night everyone!" I walked away from them, heading to my room.

'I can't believe they listened to me ramble on about having a family!'

'_**Yeah, but they listened, didn't they? I suspect we're slowly bonding with them. You never know, they could be the perfect family we've been searching for.'**_

'I hope your right, inner. I hope your right.'

A.N- SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Sortaa;

"Sakura! Join the Akatsuki!"

Review! :D xx


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING- I am NOT against Lesbians/Gays/Bisexuals. So if you take offence, I'm sorry. It's just how Hidan is. :D **

**DISCLAIMER- Don't own Naruto or 'asdfmovies'.**

Chapter 8-

Today is just a lazy Wednesday.

Like, really lazy Wednesday.

We all either hung around in the games room, slept the day away, eat/drink, for Tobi- annoy the hell out of everyone...

... Or, looking up weird/funny crap on YouTube.

"HAHAHAA! That's hilarious! How did you find that?" I looked at Hidan who was sitting in front of the many laptops in the games room.

He had just showed me a video which was called 'asdfmovie2' and it had some animations which were TOTALLY hilarious.

"I have no fucking clue! It was just on the front page of YouTube when I fucking went on it! Especially when the Train kid said 'I like Trains' and the fucking train killed him! Hahahaa! Oh Jashin I was shitting up!" Hidan said, whilst laughing hysterically.

'_**He's a Religious nutcase, 100% religious nutcase. This is bad... very bad! He's a maniac! And he's living with US! We're going to get murdered in our sleep!'**_

Even though it was a fun day, I couldn't but feel like the Akatsuki we're on edge about something. They we're fidgety around me and kept glancing at me every time I spoke, then they would simultaneously look at Pein.

Was it something I said or done? Have they just gotten irritated by me already? Or are they keeping something from me...

It was about eight at night now, and I had just ordered Pizza for us, because what's a lazy day without take away?

At this moment, we are sitting in the games room around the TV's, watching the Simpsons movie and eating Pizza, when all of a sudden Pein clears his throat, making me turn my attention to him.

That's when I noticed, they we're all looking at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked, slapping my hands onto my face.

"Sakura, we would like to talk to you." Pein starts, looking at me straight in the eye.

"Join the Akatsuki."

I look at him, stunned.

"... Say what now?"

"Oh c'mon Bitch! It would be fucking great; we could fuck all kinds of shit up!" Hidan exclaims flinging his arm around my shoulders.

"Tobi wants Blossom to join! She doesn't hit Tobi all the time!" Tobi says "And Blossom let's Tobi play with her cute doggy!" He squeals.

"It would be nice to have another girl around." Konan agrees too, smiling when I gave my biggest grin.

"You aren't like anyone else; you don't take things too seriously and like to joke around, yeah. And you don't dress like a slut, un." Deidara says grinning at me.

I laugh at his comment about not dressing like a slut, but then I remember what happened when they first came and I tried to force down the oncoming blush.

Unfortunately, Kisame noticed it.

"Apart from when we first met, and you opened the door in the most revealing pyjamas! But, they we're pretty sexy, shrimp." He said, winking at me.

This made everyone laugh and they laughed even more when I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment.

"That was NOT funny! I thought it was Ino at the door!" I cross my arms and pout at them.

"Haha! Pink Bitch, that's even worse! Answering a door dressed like that for a girl? You a fucking lesbo or something? Not that it's a fucking bad thing, shit that would be hot!" Hidan said, staring at me intently, probably thinking of me and another girl doing ... stuff.

"HIDAN! Shut up! I'm not a lesbian! And I'm sure you would, sick fucking pervert." I said, mentally throwing daggers at him through my eyes.

'_**That would be awesome, we could do that to everyone we hate, even Karin-Bitch!'**_

'You're starting to sound like Hidan; 'Pink Bitch'.'

Everyone snickers at my comment to Hidan, and Kakuzu just sighs and hits him around the head with a rolled up newspaper.

'_**Where the hell did he get that from?'**_

'I have noo idea...'

"So, if I join... what do I do?" I ask them before Hidan could blow a casket.

"Well, you will be our medic. If we get injured you'll treat us, and all the obvious stuff, yeah, like you can't tell anyone were our hideouts are and you have to stick with us, like around the school and lunch, yeah. That's it really." Deidara told me.

"But there is a possibility that if you join, Sound will try to get to you when they find out. We'll be here to protect you as well shrimp, but you still have to be on the lookout in case we aren't." Kisame says.

"But as Kisame said, we won't let anything happen to you." Itachi said looking at me straight in the eye.

I couldn't help but feel happy, they hardly knew me (apart from Itachi) and yet they are already treating me like one of them.

It could be like the family I never had.

'_**But think of all the attention we would get. Not only that, our own family could be in danger! You remember what happened to Sasu-Cakes, don't you?'**_

'Of course I remember that! How could I forget? I'm hanging out with Sasuke and Naruto one minute and the next thing I know some dudes wearing all black and had jewellery with music notes on them start beating Sasuke up with crowbars. I swear to god, if that bitch hadn't have knocked me out before I could get to him, they would all have been dead. It's a shame they were wearing masks, because if I had seen what that red head had looked like I would've searched high and low for her and her little posse.'

'_**Maybe we should have some time to think about it? Then when we get to know them better...'**_

'Blimey Inner, this isn't like you! You should be like 'OH-EM-GEE- THERE-SO-HOT-AND-THEY-JUST-ASKED-US-TO-JOIN-THEM! HOLY-SHIT-SAY-YES! SEXY MOFO'S!' I mocked inner, making a prissy girly girl voice just to annoy her.

'_**Don't forget that, you, bitch, are me and I am you!'**_

'So that means if you call me a dog, you're a dog too?'

'_**... SHUT UP! You know I get confused easily!'**_

'But I didn't even say anything confusing-'

'_**ANSWER THEM ALREADY.'**_

I look at them, studying each of them; Pein was staring at me in the 'hurry-up-mortal' look, Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu were just staring, Deidara was going on about how 'it-would-be-so-cool-to-have-you-around' Kisame was just nodding his head at him, but staring at me too, Hidan was threatening him to shut up, Tobi was fidgeting in his seat waiting for me to answer, and Sasori and Konan were leaning forward in their seats.

And my one thought was; how impatient!

"Alright Alright! Deidara shut up! I, Erm... well, thanks for the offer, but I don't know... isn't it a little too soon? I mean, we've only known each other for so long... and well, what I'm trying to say is, is that I'm going to need a few days for a real answer. I'm sorry guys, but it's really overwhelming!" I reasoned, trying not to sound mean.  
>I didn't want to flat out reject them, because they've been so cool to hang around with.<p>

"Did Akatsuki and Tobi do something bad to Sakura?" Tobi asked us, his voice sounding like we've just told him his puppy died and he could keep it.

'_**AWWW!'**_

"No! It's just that... look, I'll need some time ya' know? To think about things..." I try to reason with him.

With that said, I bid the Akatsuki goodnight, not wanting to be around them with all the awkwardness in the room. I mean, really? They looked SO depressed!

"But, Sakura-"Deidara started to get up whilst calling my name, but I had already sped walked up the stairs.

"Leave her for now, Deidara. She didn't say no, she said she didn't know. Give her time." Pein said to him, standing up too and walking up the stairs with Konan right behind him.

I got into my bed after having a nice relaxing bath.

I couldn't stop thinking about their offer though, it sounded so tempting but at the same time, what would I get myself into?

After mulling over my thoughts for a bit, I finally decided I should sleep on it.

So with that I turned off the lights and fell fast asleep, dreading how awkward it's going to be in the morning.

_**AN- I AM SO SORRY! D: This chapter sucked! But, I do recommend you watch the ASDF movies. They're hilarious.**_

_**Please review; give me some inspiration for the next chapter! **_

_**S.B xx**_


	9. Juugo

_**I'm sorry for how short the last chapter was! But, I hope this chapter was better :D **_

_**For those who asked for Karin, she shall be coming; but not in this chapter. XD Sorry!  
>You will get to see some Karin-Bashing though in chapters to come! :D <strong>_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**S.B. xx**_

Chapter 9- 

Juugo's secret/Betrayal

Thursday, Week One

I woke up today, to something poking my face.

"Nnngghf, five more minutes!" I swatted the hand away and grabbed the covers, turning around to face the other side of the bed.

*Poke. Poke. LIIIICCKK*

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! _DID YOU JUST LICK ME-_

'_Woof'!_

...Kai?"

'_**Then who the hell was poking us?'**_

I slowly pulled the covers off my face, from where I pulled them up when Kai licked me, only to see that no-one was in the room...

"Whaaa..." I jumped out of bed, looking around my room to see what the hell was going on. I put a hand were 'Kai' had licked me, to make sure I wasn't hallucination or something, but no, it was still wet. So that meant...

'_WOOF!'_

I jump and turn around to where the bark was, only to find no-one there.

'_**HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WE'RE BEING HAUNTED... BY A DOG!'**_

Inner screeched, then went on a rant about ghosts, which I tuned out.

I look over my room, before slowly making my way over to where the sound had come from.

'_Screeeeech'_

'_**Did that sounded like what I think it just sounded like?'**_

The sound inner was going on about was a screech noise, made by someone or something running their nails/claws over wood or something.

'_**GET OUT OF HERE! I DONT WANNA DIE YOUNG! MUMMMMMMYYYYY!' **_

When it came down to ghosts, Inner was scared shitless... as you can see.

'It's probably just the boys, playing tricks on us...'

'_**You're not actually going to see what's behind there... are you?**_'

Inner asked me when I was walking towards the drawers where the sound came from.

'Duh! I mean it, it's probably just the-'I got cut off by a pair of hands grabbing me from behind and then proceeded to shove me up against the wall.

"What's your favourite scary movie, Sakura?" Someone whispered into my ear, they sounded like...

'_**HOLY MOTHER OF JASHIN!'**_

I gasped in horror at what I saw when I opened my eyes; a Ghost Face mask from _Scream _but splattered with blood.

"OH SHIT!" I shout out, but I quickly did the first thing that came to my mind.

I kicked him in the balls, obviously.

"AH!" He screams out, clutching his now violated family jewels.

I jump onto his stomach, which causes him to fall on the floor from the unsuspected weight.  
>Quickly searching around for knives just in case this was the real thing, but when I see none, I lean my knee a centre meter away from his groin.<p>

"BASTARD! I'll teach you to wake Sakura Haruno up at..." I look at my clock, reading the numbers. But with sleep fogging my mind, it took me a while.

"... AT HALF 10 IN THE MORNING!" I yelled at him, grabbing the mask and ripping it off.

And as expected, Hidan is there, grinning like a maniac at me.

...

...

"_YOU LICKED ME! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND TOBI LICKING ME?" _I scream at him, inching my knee closer to it's soon to be destination. He leaned up a bit, leaning on his elbows, but being cautious around my knee.

"Fucking hell bitch! You know you damn well liked it, admit it!" He laughed at my face when I started to blush.

"N-no! Of c-course not! Damn It!" I curse myself for stuttering, making him laugh even harder.

"S-Stop laughing!" I yell at him, putting my knee and face even closer to him

He stops laughing all of a sudden, and stares at me. I couldn't help but think, even though he is such an idiot, I could always relax and mess around with him. But there is always this feeling when he's near; in fact, it's the same with all the boys...

'_**He has really nice eyes...'**_

With inners comment, I looked him straight in the eyes and agreed with her. His eyes were an odd colour; pinkish/purple, but beautiful. I couldn't help but admire his face and when my eyes wavered on his lips, I just couldn't help but think...

'They look so soft; I could almost kiss him...'

We had been inching forward, getting closer to each other. When we were close enough that I could feel his breath on my lips, I look at his eyes again.

He leaned forward a bit more, but stopped just a little away, searching for my eyes which had travelled back down to his mouth.

'_**Kiss him.'**_

Not needing to be told twice, I gave in to the invisible rope which was pulling us closer and crashed my lips against his.

Somewhere before I had put my knee to the side of his legs effectively straddling him.

He sat up, now in a full seating position with me still on his lap, never breaking the kiss. We started a bit slow, tasting one another and getting a steady rhythm, until he unexpectedly licks my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

I couldn't think straight, all I could think about was 'This feels absolutely amazing!'

I wasn't one of them 'Save my first kiss for my one true love' kind of girls, I had lost my first kiss years ago, to a boy named Suigetsu. So I was no beginner, but kissing Hidan made me feel like I was just starting to learn. It was a whole different experience.

I had opened my mouth for him without a second thought (not that I could've thought about it, anyway) for him, and now we were fighting for dominance.

After a while, he had won the fight. But I didn't mind! He was an amazing kisser! *Cue Inner Fan Girl!*

But, when his hands started trailing up into my top, I broke the kiss.

I said I wasn't one of them 'Save my first kiss blahblhablah' kind of girls, but I sure as hell was still a virgin!

I breathed a 'stop' to him, grabbing his hands before they went any further and tried to catch my breath from the kiss.

"Whats wrong, bitch? Still a vir-gin?" He taunted, rubbing circles with his thumb on my back.

My grip tightened at his comment, and I glared at him.

"Yes! I am! And Damn well proud!" I hissed at him, before standing up and sending him another glare.

He was still sitting there, gob smacked.

"What? Did you think I was one of them girls who threw themselves at anyone willing?" I snickered at him, turning my back to him and walking to the closet... ignoring the tingling feeling that was lingering on my lips.

"Ha! I thought you had actually, you know? Like the slut bag of your sister Karin."

'_**What? BASTARD!'**_

I turn around, shocked, gaping at him. Then my shock turned into anger at his comment.

'No matter how much of it is true, she is still my sister!'

"Who do you think you are? Calling my _SISTER _a SLUT! I DONT CARE HOW FUCKING TRUE IT IS, I WILL NOT HAVE ANYONE BAD MOUTHING MY SISTER IN FRONT OF ME!" I yelled, more like screeched, at him. My face was red, but oh no. I was not done.

"AND IF SHES A SLUT, THAT MAKES YOU A FUCKING MAN-WHORE! You sleep with girls every night, you flirt like there's no tomorrow and then you break their fucking hearts! YOU'RE A PATHETIC SON-OF-A-BITCH!" I carried on, breathing heavily whilst glaring at his sitting form.

As if hell had frozen over, he was still quiet. But his face had a range of emotions; Anger to guilty.

I stomped into my bathroom, locked the door and changed into some skinny jeans and a plain black top with a peach cardigan... still seething with anger.

When I emerged, Hidan was still sitting there, but I then noticed the crowed that had gathered at my door. Everyone but Pein was standing there, looking shocked, angered (at who/what? I didn't know) and confused.

I looked at them, and then at Hidan, before snickering at his crest fallen face.

'_**Cha! We made him feel guilty!' **_

"Sakura, I'm-"Hidan started, before I cut him off with a glare.

"Save it."

With that, I walked out of my room. The others made a path for me obviously not wanting to annoy me.

I walked down my stairs, past Pein who was staring quizzically but stoically at me, not giving him a second glance.

'_**Only Pein could pull that look off.'**_

I grabbed my keys from the side, before calling for Kai.

"_KAI._" I shouted, his lead in my hand.

He bounded up to me, but when he looked at my face, he looked down, knowing that I wasn't in a good mood.

I stare down at him, guilty that I made him feel like that.

"Its ok mutt, how about we go for a walk, hmm?" I stroked his nose, knowing that it's his favourite spot and used his nickname for him to know I wasn't angry at him.

With another check to make sure the lead and collar were firmly in place, I opened the door and walked out, ignoring the 'Sakura's 'being shouted by Konan.

Two hours later, a long peaceful walk and a play around at a field with Kai, I was calm enough to return home.

But when I got back, no-one was home.

"Helloooo?" I said, but knowing I wouldn't get a reply.

When I didn't, I let Kai off the lead and went to walk into the living room, only to be stopped by a knocking on the door.

'_**Twits probably forgot their key.'**_

As I made my way to the door, I thought about what happened the first time I met Akatsuki, well when they turned up at my house.

'_**Right, better not make assumptions!'**_

I looked through the peep hole to find the police standing outside the door.

'What are they doing here?'

I opened the door and took a note of what they looked like. The tallest looked quite old, with wrinkles on his face, long black hair and onyx eyes, the other was the same, but with short black hair.

"Miss Sakura Haruno?" the youngest asked. I couldn't help but worry that I had done something wrong.

"Yes, what brings you here officers?" I replied to his question, and added my own.

"I am Officer Madara, and this here is Officer Shisui, could we speak to you for a moment please?" The officer known as Madara asked me.

"Oh, Yeah sure. Please come in!" I said, opening the door wider to let them in.

"Erm, would you like tea or a coffee?" I asked, walking into my living room.

"No, thank you. Sorry to bother you today, are your parent's home?" Madara asked sitting down on one of the sofas I motioned too.

"No, they're not. They're on a business trip at the moment. My babysitters aren't home either, sorry." I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"That's fine, we're here to speak to you about your brother, Juugo Haruno." Juugo? Oh god, whats he done?

"Juugo? Why, what's happened to him?" I inched forward in my seat, my heart clenching at the sudden pang of concern.

"Nothing has happened to him; actually, it's what he's been doing." Shisui started.

'_**What he's been doing? That doesn't sound good.'**_

"Your brother has been seen loitering around public areas with the local gang named Sound, if I am correct. He's been causing Havoc, binge drinking and causing multiples of scenes of violence towards other members of the public. We haven't been able to get a hold of him at his council flat or via a phone. We have tried catching him in the act, but he got away before we got there. I'm afraid that yesterday we decided to take the matter to your parents and hopefully they will relay him with a message."

It took me a while to register everything he had just told me, but when I did, I wished it hadn't.

'He would never do anything like that! And SOUND? What the hell is going on?'

"Oh, woah! I think you must have the wrong person. Juugo would never do that! He wouldn't hurt a fly! I'm sorry officers, but I can't believe a word you say." I didn't know whether it was from the hurt I felt for him betraying us by being with Sound, or something else, but I couldn't believe Juugo would ever do that!

"We have it on tape, Miss Haruno. There is no denying it. Juugo Haruno has broken a lot of laws and for this he must come clean and face the consequences. This is a warning from the police, and has been made public too. If Juugo Haruno or any other associate of Sound is seen, they are to be reported immediately and taken to Jail.

We have been generous to inform you, for he is old enough to deal with this on his own, but as Shisui said, we haven't been able to get hold of him and for this we must talk to a member of his family." Madara told me, looking at me with those sharp eyes. They made me shiver at how icy they were and he just radiated 'I am the boss'.

I was interrupted from my musings when a sudden obnoxious voice rang out through the house and the sound of the front door closing.

"Cousins! Tobi didn't know you were visiting!"

'Cousins?'

'_**Now that you mention it, they do look a-like.'**_

And oh boy, they did. The dark midnight black hair, the onyx eyes and the stoniness they all seemed to have, apart from little Tobi!

"Ah, Pleasure to see you again, Tobi. Itachi. But we have to leave now; we have relayed our message, Miss Haruno. Do not forget that if he is seen, he is to be reported immediately." Madara said, looking down his nose at me.

"Like hell am I going to take my own brother in." I replied boldly, but later on I would never know how much I would regret thinking like that.

"The longer he stays out in the open, the more times he's going to corrupt the streets. The more times he does that, the longer his sentence will be." And with that, the officers left my home.

"Blossom? What happened?" Tobi asked me, not supporting his usual grin, making the whole situation more difficult.

"FOR FUCK SAKE!" I screamed, stomping over to my mobile and flicking it open. I dialled Juugo's number and started to wait for him to pick up. Unfortunately it went straight to answer phone.

"YOU BASTARD! I'VE JUST HAD THE FUCKING POLICE AT MY DOOR, TELLING ME THAT YOU'VE BEEN SEEN WITH _SOUND! _THE POLICE BETTER HAVE MUCKED THIS UP! I SWEAR TO GOD, IF IT'S TRUE THAT YOU'VE BEEN WITH SOUND, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL! YOU HEAR ME? _HELL! _I CANT BELIEVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU! AFTER WHAT THEY DONE, YOU JOIN THEM! THE POLICE HAVE GIVEN YOU A WARNING TYPE THING, BUT YOU BETTER BE FUCKING LUCKY THEY DON'T HAVE SUIGETSU'S APARTMENT NUMBER, AND YOU BETTER BE FUCKING KISSING MY FEET WHEN YOU SEE ME FOR NOT TELLING THEM!" And with that, I slammed my phone down.


	10. Karin comes home!

**Hello wonderful readers! How has your fine day been? Fine? Good.**

**My day has been absolute balls. **

**Anyways...**

**Please enjoy this chapter. I had a kind of writers block with the other chapter, chapter 8 I think? Yeah, but tis ok now :D  
>For this chapter, I think the title says it all ;D <strong>

Chapter 10, Karin comes home, Friday.

_I'm running, running through a forest. It was pitch black, the only source of light was from the full moon following me everywhere I went. It's light reflecting off the drops of sweat running down my face, past my mouth and down to my neck, where it disappeared among my clothes._

_My breathing was harsh, the mist coming from my panting mouth fading into the air, only to reappear after another exhale. _

_But that didn't matter._

_Nothing mattered. Not the sweat from running, the night's freezing air biting at my skin; nor the way my eyes searched every tree, waiting for something to pop out like in a scary movie or a nightmare. The only problem was; this was a nightmare._

_I was running from someone, or was it too? But where ever I looked, all I could see was trees. Tree's there, a tree blocking my path, making me run around it, only to be blocked by another one. _

'_**BANG'**_

_I jumped, looking behind me. It sounded like a gun. _

_I suddenly felt a pain shoot up from my stomach, causing me to wince. I looked down only to be faced with blood. So much blood pouring from the bullet wound in my chest._

_The scene changed, I was in my home. My parents were out, again. Karin was no-where to be seen. I had just come back from Sasuke's house. _

_I remember this. This isn't a nightmare. This, my dears, is a memory._

_I was sitting on my sofa, watching the T, some sappy movie had came on making me feel bored with all the cliché' endings._

_I remember thinking;_

'_Tsch, yeah, right. In real life you would always live happily ever after.'_

_But no matter how many times I told myself that, I couldn't help but hope that it would happen to me._

_At the moment, it was going great! Even though my family were never here, I had Naruto, Sasuke, Ino..._

_Suigetsu._

_My boyfriend. My partner. Whatever you would like to call him. _

_He was so far my happy ending, or beginning. A beginning of a new life._

_Love life anyways._

_We had been together for almost a year now, but lately we hardly saw each other. He was always busy with Sound Gang life, but I didn't mind. I was worried, of course. Anything could happen to him; he could get injured by Akatsuki: a gang at my current school. Or he could get arrested from all the shit he's been doing; drugs, stealing, getting drunk._

_When I had been with him though, he had stopped all that. He had found his reason to live, to remember the next day, he told me. _

_He told me I was his everything._

_I had told him to stop being stupid. We were young, we still had a life to live!_

_But I knew, I knew that I felt the same. I woke up every day happy (as happy as you could get, getting up at half six anyhow...)and wanting to see him again, and again, and..._

_I was suddenly pulled out of memory lane when I heard banging on my door._

'_Maybe Suigetsu is done for the night!' _

_I pay no mind to Inner's lack of response and ran up to the door and yanked it open, only to come across a scene I wish I hadn't._

_Suigetsu was certainly done for the night._

_He was laying on my door step, soaked in blood from what I could was a bullet wound on his stomach._

_A scream was beginning to form at the back of my throat, threatening to tear from it. _

I woke up, screaming.

I remember that night like it was just yesterday. All the blood, his eyes gradually glazing over as I called for an ambulance...

His last words, before he slipped away from me.

"_I'm sorry, Sakura..."_

Sobs racked through my body, I wasn't able to contain them any longer. The tears flowing like a waterfall down my reddened face, yesterday's news making my cries even louder.

After a while, I had calmed down, glad that no-one had come up. But thinking about it, wouldn't they have been worried from the scream? I came to the conclusion that they were probably out.

I slowly got up, noticing it was 10:42 in the morning.

'_**Karin will be home soon.'**_

"Aaaaah! For fuck sake!" I yelled, dreading what Karin is going to think about all this.

Once I had showered and gotten dressed, I went downstairs to see where everyone was only to see no signs of life apart from Kai sleeping on his bed.

I walk over to the kitchen to see a new message on the answering machine.

I clicked the button to play, only to hear my sisters annoying screeching voice.

'Sakura! Mummy and Daddy said that the _AKATSUKI _have been staying! OHEMGEE,' I wince from how loud she was, and Kai shivers at the last part. 'I can't believe you've had them all to yourself lately! You've probably already affected them with your annoying germs!'

'_**We have the same germs, dumbass.'**_

'Anyway, I'm just calling to give you a heads up to get your ass out of the house by 12, so you can leave us grownups to have some fun!' I could just imagine her licking her lips as she said the last part.

'_**AND we are older than her! BITCH.'**_

'Well, my plane is here and I like have to get on it now. So get your lazy butt out of your pit and make sure everything is in order for my return, Ciao! –_beeeep- Message Deleted.'_

'ERGH! I CANT STAND HER! No wonder they all left this morning.'

I looked at the clock on the wall, wondering how long until queen bitch arrives, and screamed.

The clock read; '11:48'

'_**This early? ERGHHHHHH! I can't be bothered to deal with her whining! Pleaseeee! I can already imagine her ugly face and it's making me want to vomit!'**_

I rolled my eyes at my inner; she can be such a drama queen.

'_**HEY!-'**_

_-Rinring-BANGBANG- _

"OPEN THE DOOR SAKURA! ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!"

'_**Oh, shit.'**_

I tried to even my breaths out, and keep calm when I heard _her _voice.

'Oh shit indeed! What are we going to do!'

'_**Leave her out there and make a run for it through the back door and Run. Like. Hell.'**_

'We can't! The back gates locked!'

'_**Well don't let the beast in! NONO! PLEASE STOP MOVING TOWARDS THE DOOR!'**_

'Too late.'

I was now standing in front of my front door, accepting my fate.

'_**If you open that door, you're going to doom us all.'**_

My hand reached out for the handle, I was silently counting to five-

'BANGBANG'

"SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR!"

I opened it, and there she stood, in all her fakeness glory.

Her hair looked like she had given up straightening it half way through, she had on a black boob tube top with a fluffy fur jacket, the latter a bit wet from the drizzle. Her too-tight-second-skin light blue skinny jeans clung to her legs accompanied with black wedge's. All in all, she looked like the typical 14 year old Karin.

"Ahh, Karin. It's nice to see you, brat." I mumbled the last part, and if she noticed **(**_**'probably not, the golden hoops of earrings she wore probably messed up the sound frequency') **_she didn't pay no mind, as she was staring behind me, looking for-

"Where are they? Where are my yummy Akatsuki boys?" She squealed, pushing past me.

"They're not here, I have no idea where they are." _Long gone from you though, lucky bastards. _

"Tsch! Typical! They probably had enough of you and left! You bitch. I told you though, didn't I?" She sneered, giving me a disgusted look.

'_**LET ME AT HER! SAY SOMETHING!'**_

"Hey! Now look here, who the fuck are you calling a bitch? They probably heard your message you left on the answering machine and thought 'this isn't worth shit if she's coming' and ran for the highway!" I retaliated, glaring at her.

"Oh, and by the way. I can't believe how much of a whore you really are! What the fuck do you think you're doing throwing yourself, being a creepy bitch and sexually molesting poor TOBI! They told me everything! You're a disgusting brat!" I turned on my heel, walking away from her gobsmacked face. My face though, supporting a massive proud grin.

"You probably seduced them, you whore. I'm surprised they stayed this long with your massive forehead."

I stopped midstep, my grin turning into a scowl.

"Yeah, that's right. How dare you turn away from me! And how dare you call me a whore! You just want them for yourself, you selfish bitch! But they didn't want you, did they? They couldn't stand to be around you any longer." She laughed at me, circling me whilst talking.

"I have no idea what you are talking about! I don't want them!" I shrieked at her, gaping at her accusation.

"Oh, yeah. And you obviously haven't at least kissed one of them. Your such a good girl, aren't you, Sakura?" She replied, sarcastically.

My face reddened when I remembered the kiss Hidan and I shared yesterday. I turn my face away from her, trying to hide it.

"Wait. Oh ohoo! You have kissed one of them! You sly slut! C'mon, tell me. Which one fell for your seductions? Was it poor, innocent Tobi? Did you corrupt him with your ugly ways?"

I turn and glared at her, spitting out a 'no'.

"Oh, please tell me, dear, dear sister. Or are you just faking? I mean, who would want to even touch you, when they could have me?"

I knew she was just trying to get a reaction out of me, but with inner chanting about how much of a bitch she is, I couldn't help it.

She gave me shit, so I'll give it right back to her.

"It was HIDAN, if you really wanted to know. No matter how many times you tried to get his attention, I was the one who he went for instead! And do you want to know what? IT WAS FUCKING AWESOME."

I knew Karin, so I also knew that out of all of the Akatsuki, her favourites were Itachi, Pein, Sasori and...

Hidan.

So when she growled, and lifted up her hand to slap me, I knew I had gotten to her.

"You _BITCH._"

But before she could, Kai had already growled from beside me, a warning.

"Stupid DOG. HOW DARE YOU GROWL AT ME! AND YOU, HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME AND KISS _HIDAN!_ STAY AWAY FROM THEM OR YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. And do NOT call me a WHORE!"

She glared once more at us, her face turned into an ugly scowl. She turned around, and walked up the stairs, well more like stomped.

"Can't take back what's true..." I sang, trying not to laugh at her retreating back.

I heard her scream, muffled by the walls, and the sound of a door slamming shut.

'_**I hope the bitch burns in hell.'**_

And I agreed, one-hundred and ten percent.

Throughout the rest of the night, the Akatsuki hadn't turned up.

I sat downstairs watching The Voice at eight at night, eating Chinese. Saving none for anyone else though, if Karin wanted some, then she should by some, right?

And the Akatsuki, well, they left me with Karin. So they get none.

'_**Bastards.'**_

Lucky bastards, though.

Now, it was half 11 at night, Karin had gone out as per usual to a party. The Akatsuki still hadn't called, and the house was feeling really, really creepy.

It isn't unusual for me to be the only one in the house, apart from Kai, but when I am, on nights were it's raining outside and you've just finished watching Paranormal Activity, the house does get a creepy feeling to it.

So that's why I'm sitting in my living room, Kai up on the sofa, all the lights on and watching some chick flick... whilst hiding behind pillows and jumping at every sudden noise.

I like to take pride in myself with not being afraid of anything, but when it comes down Paranormal stuff, on my own, I am scared shitless.

With someone else though, thats a different story.

I could always shove them in front of a ghost and run, whilst said person gets killed by said ghost.

And the fact that I feel superior when they're scared shitless, and I'm not.

But when I'm on my own, thats a totally different story.

Oh, and another thing on the 'Sakura's fears' list, is dolls.

The creepy looking China dolls, the Chucky looking dolls, the dolls without heads, the dolls without a body, the dolls eyes that seem to be staring at you whilst you walk past and more importantly; dolls.

Put me in a room with a China doll, or even something that just looks real (Apart from animals, they're fine) I will probably die of a heart attack, or something.

This all started when I was young, seven maybe. My mum had a china doll she got from her Nan, and for some reason... I could never be in the same room as it. I remember walking into the kitchen, and just staring at it. The weirdest thing? I can only remember the head.

My parents said that the doll never actually had a head.

Another fear of mine is talking/singing teddies that stand.

Again when I was young, I had an Elmo teddy thing that started to dance and sing the alphabet.

One night, though, this particular thing was innocently on a stand beside my bed when I had just gone to bed, and the bloody thing started to dance and sing, on its own.

-FLASHBACK-

_A little 7 year old me was climbing up my ladder steps to get to my bed. It was one of those beds that had a bed at the top and a little sofa underneath._

"_Hey, Princess. I got you some warm milk! Drink up." My Dad told me, his long hair getting in his face when he stood at the side._

"_Thank you Daddy!" I flashed him an innocent grin, grabbing the milk from his hands and drinking it down in one gulp._

"_Woah slow down tiger! You'll get the hiccups!" He exclaimed whilst gasping dramatically._

"_Hehe! You're so funny, daddy!" _

"_And I love you too, good-night, princess." He told me, kissing my forehead._

"_Good-night! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" He laughed at my comment._

_This use to be a daily routine for us, until I hit 12-13 and his business sky rocketed and he was sent away nearly every month._

_But anyways, I was just setting in my bed, snuggled up with my horse teddy half the size of me, when I heard it._

"_A b c d e f g," I looked up from my teddy, eyes wide. I knew that voice._

"_H I j k l meno p," I could hear my heart racing, seeing the figure moving on the top shelf._

"_q r s, t u v,w x y and z," That was my Elmo doll, dancing on the top shelf, singing. By itself._

_I screamed, loud and very high pitched. _

"_Now I know my ABC, next time won't you, sing, with, me?"_

_-_END-

Another case was a life size doll. Put it in my sisters old room after she moved out, next morning found outside my door.

The clown puppet I had, stared at me whilst getting in/out of bed, everyday, hanging from its strings in my wardrobe.

Well, you get the point?

I have never gone near dolls ever since.

So when Karin got one a few months ago, I burned the fucker.

Oh yeah, she threw a hissy fit. But it was totally worth it.

After a while of sitting there like an idiot, clutching to Kai for dear life, my mind decided that because it was gone past 12, The Akatsuki weren't coming back tonight and Karin had a key, it would be a good idea to get to sleep. So I drifted off, my grip on Kai loosening and the TV a gentle hum in the background.


	11. The Truth

I'm sorry this has taken sooo long! I hope you enjoy this one!

Oh and crazycherry459, I can 100% relate to you, because I use to do that. I still do it now with my sisters Barbie dolls!

And, another thing, the Elmo doll and the doll without a head stories are true. No lies.

The others are kind of true, but just abit more exaggerated :D

Akatsuki Cleaning Services and Sitter! 

Chapter 11

The Truth

I woke up in the same place as I had fallen asleep, but Kai was now lounging on the floor. I stood up from the sofa, turning the TV off when I walked past it. I walked into the kitchen, my stomach making loud gurgling noises reminding me to eat breakfast before anything.

As I walked into the kitchen, I was surprised to see no-one there. Normally at least Itachi or Pein were awake, but no, they were not.

I looked at the clock in curiosity to see if I was awake either really early or really late, but surely if it was really late someone would've woke me up or turned the TV off?

Looking at the clock on the wall, the numbers flashed brightly at me, showing that it was 10:37 in the morning.

'_**Wouldn't they be awake by now?'**_

I shrug.

'Maybe they were out so late that they're still in bed?'

-GUURRRGLLE-

'I'll look in a bit, though. Time for some breakfast!'

Once I had eaten, I walked up the stairs to at least silence my inner turmoil. Once I had reached their rooms, the doors were not locked and were opened the slightest bit, so I opened them enough so I could see in, but not enough to get caught if someone was in there.

I looked in all their rooms and not one of the rooms looked like they had been used.

I just shrugged it off, telling myself they probably had gang business to do, but they should know they are soo not getting paid for this. But I had to admit, I was a little hurt that they had left without even leaving a message or something.

I went up to my room and had a nice cooling shower. I would've said calming, but for some reason I had a bit of a bad feeling about today. Shrugging the bad feeling off, I tried convincing myself that it was just because the Akatsuki aren't here, and turned off the shower and dried myself, then putting on my favourite skinny jeans and black vest top, with an un-buttoned black and purple squared top, but using it as a cardigan.

(AN- It's like a shirt, but more of a casual top with different shades of purple outlined in black over it. Having the buttons undone and leaving it open, so basically using it as a cardigan.)

I walk out of the bathroom tying my hair in a bun, not really caring how stupid or messy it was, simply too tired to do anything else.

I fed my pet goldfish, opened the windows and curtains and fixed my bed, making it ready for tonight. With a satisfied nod, I walk down stairs and fed Kai, opening the back doors just in case he needs to go out.

I walk back into the kitchen, mulling over where the Akatsuki could be and wondering if they'll be home for dinner tonight. Even though, if they are, they can soo cook for themselves.

'_**I still can't believe they haven't turned up yet, but then again, Karin is home.'**_

'Ah, forgot about her.'

I made myself some coffee, deciding that I should really get out of the house before Karin wakes up.

But, unfortunately it seems that I won't be getting away from her anytime soon, as I heard her door slam open and the stumbling of footsteps coming down the stairs.

'_**Talking of the bitch –cough-... I mean... devil.'**_

I snort at inners comment and watch with a brow raised as Karin rounds the corner to the Kitchen, looking like a tornado had hit when she had been sleeping.

'_**Is that **_**drool **_**on her face? EW.'**_

I noticed that yes, that is drool on her face, and yes, that is highly disgusting.

"Hey, erm... Karin? You have –awkward cough- _drool _on your face." I tell her, covering my mouth stifling my laughter hoping she wouldn't see it.

"Ergh! Shut up! Your voice is giving me a headache!" She shouts, gripping her ears and sloppily making her way over to the table, as she rubs her face to get rid of the drool.

"Paracetamol is on the side by your elbow and glasses are in the cupboard, and water is in the tap, by the way." I said, ignoring her comment.

"Whatever." She grabs the pills to her side and pops two open, dry swallowing it.

'How can she do that?' I thought, the last time I tried that, it left a bitter taste in my mouth.

'_**Well, the amount of hangovers she's had, I'm surprised that the pills still calm her headaches! She should be use to them by now.'**_

I look at Karin again, totally agreeing with Inner. She swallowed them like a thirsty person gulps down water.

"So, Sakura," She says, turning her eyes to me. I could see the amusement in her eyes. "Looks like your _toy boys _left you. Ha, better luck next time, _sis._" She starts to laugh at me, obviously forgetting how yesterday I mentioned they vanished after she left the message.

'_**Tell her that. Stupid bitch, has a memory of a fricking goldfish!'**_

"Don't forget what I said yesterday, _hun._" I met her eyes head on, making sure she doesn't think she's going to win.

"I seem to remember that they left once I _mysteriously _get a message from some dumb bitch." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you never told me Ino rang yesterday." She starts to laugh again, thinking that she got me.

"Nope, it was you actually. Ino is on Holiday, that's why she isn't here to make fun of your pathetic self." I stand up from my chair, not wanting to continue the argument and knowing that I would win anyways. So there's really no point in saying anything back to her-

"Oh yeah, well I'll just tell her how much of a whore you've become. I mean, the Akatsuki? Your setting your standards too high." She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

You know when I said about just walking away? Well, I stopped. I stopped dead in my tracks, trying to see how she can call me a whore.

"HA! At least I don't go flashing every hot guy I see. You have some cheek to be calling me a whore, Mrs. Bucket! How many times have you shacked up with someone? Too many to count! Have I even lost my virginity? NO. Because Suigetsu was the only one I was serious with. Now he's gone! So NO. I AM NOT A WHORE. BECAUSE I AM NOT LIKE YOU." I was shaking, shaking with pure anger. How dare she!

"Oh, well guess what? I don't care how many times you call me a whore, because I am not going to deny it! Oh, and I slept with Suigetsu, before he died he said he loved me! We we're going to run away together!" She yelled back.

"Yeah... of course you did. But somehow I doubt Suigetsu would've lowered his standards to you." I replied sarcastically. In my mind I kept chanting _'she's lying, she's lying!' _

"Oh, you don't believe me, do you? Where do you think he was when he was having a 'gang meeting' after school? Or when you went off to Ino's for a few nights when she lived a few hours away? Or when he told you he was in 'trouble' and had to leave for a few days? I was the one who warmed his bed; he only stayed with you because you were so 'innocent'." I stared at her wide eyed and in disbelief.

'She has to be lying!'

'_**But, why would she lie?'**_

"Oh, you didn't find out who shot him or why, did you?" She asked me, her glare intensifying.

"Sound shot him when he told them he was leaving. He was running away from them, but they SHOT HIM! And do you know what else? Suigetsu, Juugo and I were the ones who beat up Sasuke! "My eyes went wide and disbelief flashed through my mind. I couldn't process any of this; it felt like something was pressing down on my heart making it hard to breath. I could feel my heart beat loudly in my chest, causing me to fall to the floor, unable to deal with the emotional strain this was causing me.

"Yeah, we were all in it! And you want to know why? Because Sasuke's brother, Itachi, had turned me down and then Sasuke did the same! Those bastards!" She started walking towards me, her glare never wavering.

"Suigetsu was the one who comforted me, and he then planned to beat the shit out of them! When we got our hands on Sasuke, if it wasn't for Akatsuki turning up, he would've been DEAD! AND THEN ITACHI AND HIS LITTLE FUCKERS WERE NEXT! I had to pretend for everyone that I was still a love sick fan-girl to them and everyone else so they wouldn't get suspicious. Sure, it was fun. Groping a feel when I got near enough, but god dammit! This has changed so many things, you getting the Akatsuki's attention, Sasuke liking you more!" She grabbed the front of my top, pulling me up so she could whisper in my ear.

"It's always about you! You had it all! Mum and Dad's love! You were the FAVOURITE TO EVERYONE! AND DAMNIT WHO WAS I? I WAS THE MESSED UP KID! NO ONE UNDERSTOOD ME, ONLY JUUGO AND SUIGETSU AND SOUND!" She sneered, raising her voice near the end of her rant and pushing me away, causing me to stumble back onto the floor.

'I had it all? How can you say that? After everything I did for you? I ALWAYS INCLUDED YOU IN EVERYTHING I EVER DONE! I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOU'RE FRIENDS TURNED THERE BACK ON YOU! I TRIED TO HELP YOU KARIN! How can you forget about that?" I yelled at her, and for the life of me, I couldn't believe what she said about Suigetsu.

"I WAS ALWAYS JEALOUS OF _YOU!_ MUM AND DAD DID EVERYTHING TOO; THEY HELPED YOU, BOUGHT YOU NICE CLOTHES AND TUTORS TO HELP YOU OUT!" Everything I said was true, I had always been jealous of her, before she turned into _this;_ what happened?

"I WAS ALWAYS THE ONE TRYING TO GET _THEIR _ATTENTION, BECAUSE YOU WERE ALWAYS IN THE SPOT LIGHT! YOU HAD THE LOOKS, THE BOYS, YOU WERE MUM AND DADS LITTLE ANGEL. RIN LIKED YOU BETTER, JUUGO LIKED YOU BETTER! When we were in primary school, and you had just joined, all the boys and girls wanted to be your friend; they wanted to be with you. Never ME!" I screeched, my face contorting into a look of anger.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO LOCKED MY SELF IN MY ROOM AND STUDIED BECAUSE I THOUGHT, IF YOU HAD EVERYTHING BUT THE GRADES, I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT! I'LL HAVE THE BRAIN SO I COULD SUPPORT YOU IF ANYTHING HAPPENED! I DID IT FOR _YOU! _BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER, AND DAMNIT I LOVED YOU! And _this_ is how you repay me? I tried _everything._ But now, no matter how many times I told myself that you were really not a slut, now I can't seem to stop agreeing!" I got up from the floor, calming myself down and getting some water.

Karin just stared at me in disbelief, her mouth opening and closing, imitating a fish out of water.

She took one last look at me, closed her mouth, and laughed.

"Bullshit. You never loved me; you just had to because I was your sister. But, I'll let you out. I don't love you, Sakura. Now we'll both be free from the lies that spill out of our mouths." She turned around and walked away, leaving me there thinking how this whole situation was absolutely horrible.

'Do you think, what she said about Suigetsu was true, inner?'

'_**I think I do, Sak. It would explain a lot.'**_

AN- I really am sorry for how crap this turned out to be! DX

_Hmmm! So, No Akatsuki still, hmmm? Wonder where they went? And pretty bad argument too! I'm really sorry this is crap, though._

_READ AND REVIEW_

_Please don't flame tho! _

_S.B xx_


	12. Too much to deal with

RECAP-

'"_Bullshit. You never loved me; you just had to because I was your sister. But, I'll let you out. I don't love you, Sakura. Now we'll both be free from the lies that spill out of our mouths." She turned around and walked away, leaving me there thinking how this whole situation was absolutely horrible._

'_Do you think, what she said about Suigetsu was true, inner?'_

'_**I think I do, Sak. It would explain a lot.'**_

END OF RECAP- Peace out peeps!- 'Sakura's thoughts in recording' '_People talking on the tape'_

Chapter 12-

'_Hey! Sakuraaa! I see you!' _It showed my face from up close, my face scrunching up in annoyance at him.

'_Sui! Get that video camera out of my face!' _Yes, this was a video recording of me and Suigetsu. We were so happy.

'_Awww! Why? Is ickle Sakuwa shy?' _He kept teasing me, pushing the camera more into my face. You could hear my laughter as he turned the video camera around and winked. His eyes were so full of life...

'_No! You're just shoving it in my face!' _You could hear the laughter spewing out of the surround system in the games room, but if you looked around, you would see that the only people laughing were the ones on the tape.

'_Aww! Come here baby Sakuwaa!' _ _He tackled me to the floor, the camera showing my face as he pointed it down, whilst sitting on me._

'_Suigetsu! Get off!' I begin to laugh, even though I was shouting at him_.

You could see the elderly couple in the back ground, laughing at us.

'_Not until you tell me you love me! And that Suigetsu is the best in the world!' He brought the camera up closer to my face._

I can remember the full grin he gave me as I raised my eyebrow at him.

'_No way in hell! Sakura Haruno is obviously the most awesome person in the world! And Suigetsu is her Man-Bitch!' I smirked up at him._

'_Oh! We can't have that can we now?' _He grinned at me.

The camera was moved onto the grass besides us, giving a good view of how he was on top of me, and how he was pinning both my hands with his giant one.

'_Suigetsu! What on earth are you- N-NO! S-STOP!' _The laughter and the sound of a raspberry being blown on skin came through the speakers, the video showing Suigetsu's puckered lips on my cheek and his free hand tickling my sides and me laughing so hard I was nearly snorting.

'_Say It!' _He replied cheekily, stopping his attack on my cheek, but still tickling my side.

'_N-Never!' I shout, still laughing really hard._ I could remember my lungs heaving for air.

'_Fine then. You asked for it!' _He let go off my other hand, but before I could shove him off, he began tickling me with both hands on both sides of my stomach, making me laugh even harder.

'_O-Okay! O-Okaay! S-Stop! – _More laughing_ – I-I Lo-ve y-you!' _I began, but I couldn't make a full sentence. I was trying to catch my breath.

'_Carry on. _'_He said, with all the seriousness in his voice, but his proud smirk glinting in the sun showing he was still being playful._

Who knew this was all a... lie?

_I just continued to stare at him, so he moved his hands to lie on my hip, a warning that he was going to tickle me._

'_Okay Okay! Suigetsu is the best in the world. There, you happy?' He grinned down at me, while I sat there with a pout on my lips, looking away._

'_That was perfect.' He said, softly pulling my chin up so I would look up at him. _

_I remember thinking about the first time seeing him, the first kiss we shared under the star lit sky. _

_He leaned down abit, and I met him half way-_

"BANG BANG!"

I looked towards the door of the Games room, wondering who in the hell could that be.

'_**It could be Akatsuki. See, Sak? This proves that they didn't leave you!'**_

I ignore my Inner, even though the thought of them being here did actually make me abit happier, but why weren't they here before? When I needed them?

"SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR." I heard _her _shout.

'_I knew they would never come back. Why would anyone want to come back for me? If anything, they would only want the money for the few days they actually stayed.'_

I ignored her, but walked up and turned the tape off from where it was paused. The picture showed me and Suigetsu in a tight lip lock.

This was filmed two days before he was killed.

Before, he was taken from me.

Before, I knew that it was all a fake.

"FINE THEN, if you won't answer to me. Why don't you pick up the phone? The _Akatsuki _want to speak to you. I don't see why they bother." _She _shouted. I couldn't even bring myself to even say her name, now. It's like a haunting ~ _**Karin, Karin, Karin. **_

_She _spat their name as if it was poison in her mouth.

'_**Only if.'**_

I don't know why, but I turned towards the phone which I hadn't even realised had gone off in the first place. The little red light was flashing, meaning a call was waiting on hold.

'_**Pick it up. Humour yourself Sak. Maybe they are actually going to apologies?'**_

I snort at inner, but that's all I could muster. Not really feeling like laughing. Hey, maybe I'll never laugh again?

'_**Stop being dramatic! Answer it.'**_

'_Yes 'mam!' _I replied sarcastically, dragging myself over to the phone.

"What?" I say into it. I was proud that after crying for nearly two hours that my voice was this strong.

"CHERRY! TOBI IS SO SORRY! TOBI DIDNT WANT TO GO! REA- Hey! Deidara! TOBI WAS TALKING TO CHERRY-

Eh! SHUT UP TOBI, YEAH! Hey! Sakura, we're on our way back! Sorry for not being able to get a hold of you, Itachi and Tobi had some family business to attend, yeah. And the others had a big problem with –SMACK, DONT TELL HER, BRAT! - OW! SASORI-BASTARD! I WASN'T!"

There were a few 'Yeah, right's, and a few vicious words shouted, until it just went silent.

"Hey, Saku! It's Kisame, as Deidara said; we're on our way back. So don't forget about making us dinner! When we get back, we'll explain then, is that alright, beaut?" Kisame asked me, but I couldn't find myself to answer back, because just like how tender I was right at this time...

I was crying.

-WITH AKATSUKI-

Kisame could hear the soft sobs from the other side of the line, and couldn't figure what in the world it was.

'_Is she... is she crying?'_

"Hey! Sakura, are you okay? What happened?" He asked frantically, grabbing the attention from everyone in the car, and stopping Tobi from being pushed out the window by Deidara.

"N-Nothing, I'm fine, Kisame. I'm not cooking tonight, so when you g-get back, o-order take-out. I-I won't be eating, either." He furrowed his eye brows, knowing that something was definitely up, and that yes, she was crying.

"Kisame, give me the phone." Itachi told him, holding out his hand. Kisame obliged, all though abit grudgingly. He didn't know what to do.

"Sakura, what's wrong? And do not tell me nothing, your crying." Itachi said matter-of-factly.

-Back with Sakura. Sakura's POV-

I cursed myself from stuttering to Kisame and then Itachi for being too prone to sound, although I was surprised at how serious both Kisame and Itachi were.

"Nothing! Everything's fine! I'm not crying, I-I've got a cold! Yeah!" I shouted into the phone at first, but then bring myself down abit, trying not to sound too eager.

"Sakura." He warned, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this facade up any longer.

"I-Its, - _SHE'S HOME! _And-And! S-She told me, s-something aw-ful! And, you, y-you all l-left me, t-t-to dea-al wi-with her on my own! She-She's m-messed everything up! _I HATE HER! I HATE HER I HATE HER!" _I screamed, dropping to the floor, fresh tears and sobs coming out a mile a minute.

I fisted my hand on my top over where my heart is.

It hurt so much.

"_Shit. _It's okay Sakura! We'll be there soon. Just take slow, deep, breaths." He tried to sooth me, but his angry curse at the beginning really showed me how much he, himself, was angered.

I tried to respond, but I was choking back the tears I had been trying to stop. I dropped the phone, panicking as I couldn't breathe.

'_Is this was having a panic attack feels like?' _I wondered to myself, remembering the symptoms of a panic attack.

I couldn't think straight, I was getting dizzy, the room was spinning, I couldn't breathe, and I couldn't speak. I could almost hear the light 'Sakura's' coming from the phone in my hand, and the cursing. But other than that, I could hardly hear anything, apart from my chocked screams, and the beating of my heart, feeling as though it was about to burst from my chest.

I gripped onto the floor, not knowing how I had gone from standing up to half laying on the floor. I was trying to breathe, but my lungs kept on rejecting the oxygen, causing my panic to worsen as I thought I was about to die.

'_**Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!'**_

'I'M TRYING TO!' I scream back at her.

It had felt like hours, I could only hear Inners reassuring comments in my head, but then the sound of faint dog barks, the screeching of tyres outside the window and the sound of a door being knocked down.

I was on my back now, the tears flowing down my face as I started to calm down.

I realised it had only been 12 minutes. 12 minutes of not breathing properly, chocking and worrying everyone.

I felt my body get lifted up by someone; they then started rubbing my back as I tried to get as much air into my lungs. I could feel the rawness of my throat from the silent screams, the tears and the sobs.

But for the life of me, I just couldn't stop crying!

I felt myself calm down, my breathing becoming more relaxed and less strained. The arms which were still wrapped around my stomach pulled me into their chest and wrapped their arms around me, as I grabbed a hold of their shirt and stuffed my head into the crook of their neck enjoying the feel to finally have someone hold me.

"Shh... Its okay, Sakura. We're here now."

I looked up to see who had been comforting me, only to find that it was Kisame holding me. He smiled down at me, and I turned my head to the side to see Itachi, Deidara and Hidan crouching down, looking at me with concern.

When I looked over them, I noticed that they all were covered in dirt and... Was that blood on their tops?

"What the hell happened?" I turned back around and looked at Kisame, but I then noticed that even though he had blood on him, he didn't have a scratch.

I shot up, making him stumble back.

"Eeh. It was nothing, Sakura, yeah." Deidara said, rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, giving me a good view of the bleeding cut on his stomach.

"Don't tell me it's nothing! Deidara! You're bleeding!"

I ran to the back of the games room into the kitchen, yanked open a cupboard and grabbed the first aid kit. I then proceeded to wet a few towels, and leave some dry for them.

I ran back into the room, to find that they had collapsed onto the sofas.

"Don't sit there unless you plan to clean it up afterwards." I told them, but not really meaning it as I threw the towels at them.

"Lift up your shirt, Dei. I need to clean and patch up the cut before it gets infected." I told Deidara, sitting beside him.

I helped him lift up his top, and grabbed the alcohol swipes and bandages from my kit.

'_**Can you see that body!' **_Inner yelled from inside my head, but I ignored her, but couldn't help but admit that, oh boy, I could see 'that body'.

Deidara had it all, the tan, the abs, and even a tattoo on his chest.

I then noticed that I was staring, and unfortunately, Deidara noticed that too.

"Like what you see, hmm?" He smirked down at me as I was absentmindedly rubbing his cuts with disinfectant, whilst staring.

I look up to him, my cheeks staining that traitorous red, indicating that I was embarrassed for getting caught.

"N-No!" I say, looking back down to save the last part of whatever was left of my dignity.

'_Now we'll both be free from the lies that spill out of our mouths'_

_Her _words rang in the back of my mind, and I slowly came to realize... does that mean... oh no.

"Sound..." I whisper.

Does that mean she's part of Sound now? The one that's out to get...

"Oh... Shit!" I curse out loud, causing everyone in the room to look at me questionably.

"Eh, Sakura. The cut isn't that bad, yeah." Deidara said, misunderstanding.

Well, who wouldn't? You're treating your friend's injuries and you just swear?

"No, No! It's _HER! _She's part of Sound! They all were! The ones that beat up Sasuke, where her, Suigetsu and Juugo! They were all in it _together_!" I shout frantically, tying up the bandages on Deidara's chest.

I stood up and ran a shaking hand through my hair, which had fallen out of its bun a while ago, and then ran up the stairs.

Only to wish I hadn't.

Karin was standing there, holding a gun up to Pein.

Konan was on the floor, a knife to her throat by a sound member.

Sasori, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu were standing by the wall, a gun also pointing to them by another sound member.

"KARIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" I shout, gaining her attention.

"Shut up. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess." She says, her eyes still trained on Pein, making sure he wouldn't pull anything funny no doubt.

"How is this _my fault?_ I'm not the one pointing a gun to someone!" I go to run up to her, only to be pulled back by Hidan.

"No, Sakura! She has a gun! Do you want to get fucking killed?" Hidan whispers harshly into my ear, his grip on shoulders tightening.

"She's my sister! She won't hurt me!" I shout at him, frustrated that he would think that.

A harsh laugh sounds throughout the room, making me snap my head back to where it had came from.

"You really think I wouldn't kill you, Sak? I've killed a rat before, a stupid, idiotic pest. Why wouldn't I kill another one?" She sneers at me, her face turning towards me for a split second.

But that was enough for Pein, as he grabbed the gun from her hand, twisted her around and tripped her onto the floor, her hand holding the gun behind her back, whilst she was face down on the floor.

Pein takes the gun from her hand, and calmly turns and points it to the person holding a knife to Konan's throat.

From all the commotion, the other guy who had the gun pointed towards Sasori and that looked behind him, making him a sucker for Sasori attack. He did the same as Pein, but sat on the guys back and pointed a gun to his head.

The guy with the knife slowly puts it down, and walks backwards away from Konan with his hands up in the air in a surrender pose.

"Kisame," Pein said, "Grab him and tie him up. Both of them. I will deal with this one." I feel Kisame brush past behind me, making no protest at his orders.

I just stood there, not being able to do anything due the shock of it all and Hidan iron grip on my shoulders, keeping me in place. But when Pein said the last bit, I immediately snapped out of it.

"NO! Wait! Please, Pein! She's my sister! She didn't mean any harm, right? Karin! Please, tell me you didn't mean any harm!" I felt the sliver of hope that she didn't mean any of this, and that this was one big joke, die away when she lifted her head abit and glared at me.

"Stupid bitch! This is all your fault! If you hadn't had told them, or broke down like the little cry baby you are, they would've taken there sweet ass time in getting here. I could have been gone by then, but no. You had to start the water works! No look what you've done! This is going to turn into a fucking blood bath! I hope, once these shits have disposed of us, that you live with this for the rest of your pathetic life." She sneers at me, making me take a step back.

"HEY! Red hair bitch! Don't you fucking talk to her like that, she hasn't done shit all to you!" Hidan roared, pulling me tighter into his chest.

"Oh, shut up. Religious Faggot. I didn't ask for your lame ass opinion." She shouted back, her lip curling up in distaste.

"Why you-"

"Hidan! Stop it! Stop it everyone! I am NOT having any body be killed, or beaten up or anything! Please Pein! Do whatever, but don't hurt her!" I shout at him.

'_**Why are you defending her?'**_ Inner sneered.

'She's our sister! I won't let anything happen to her!'

'_**Have you forgotten what she told us? What she's done? She deserves this. She deserved everything that's coming.'**_

I couldn't think straight. Inner kept telling me to hit her myself, but I couldn't.

I kept thinking 'What if she's being threatened herself?' or some lame ass excuse like that?

But I knew, I knew that, that wasn't true. The anger from the whole two days was building up inside me. I could feel adrenaline already pumping from what I was about to do.

"Hidan, let go." I told him, my hair covered by the shadows of my hair.

"Oh no! I'm not gunna fucking let you defend her!" He tells me, disbelief evident in his eyes.

"Let me the fuck go." I sneer, turning around to face him.

"No."

I lifted up my leg, and sent it flying back into his stomach. The impact making him double over.

I wasn't worried about hurting him, he loves pain, does he not?

-_**BANG-**_

I couldn't remember what happened, but the next thing I know was that I was seeing red, Karin was underneath my fist, again, and again, and again.

_**-Crraack-**_

My lip curled up when I realised that I had broken her nose, and possibly my knuckles, but I couldn't feel anything.

Not the screams from her underneath me, nor the pain in my hand.

I couldn't think anything. Not how _wrongwrong _this is. Not how I was being completely hypocritical, one moment I was telling them not to harm her, yet I'm doing it myself?

I could only hear her words, her _meanmean _words.

'_Suigetsu, Juugo and I were the ones who beat up Sasuke!'_

'_I don't love you, Sakura. Now we'll both be free from the lies that spill out of our mouths.'_

'_I slept with Suigetsu, before he died he said he loved me! We we're going to run away together!'_

'_I was the one who warmed his bed'_

I was pulled back by two people. But I didn't care.

"LET ME AT HER! I'LL FUCKING KILL THE SLY MANIPULATIVE FUCKFACE BITCH!" I went to go charge at her again, only to stop when an unknown voice shouted my name.

"SAKURA!"

I stopped struggling against the people holding me back, who were Pein and surprisingly Zetsu.

I looked up to who had said my name, to find it had been... Tobi?

"Tobi, did your voice just get deeper?" I ask him, slowly coming back to my senses.

I could hear the screaming from Karin, the consoling whispers of her two lackeys who had been let go.

I turn my head towards them, wondering why they were still here.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"I shout at them.

They both looked at me quizzically, but got the hint when no-one moved to stop them.

"Oh, and, don't fucking forget to tell you're leader, who-ever the fuck he is, that he better watch out. Akatsuki's got a new Medic and a great ass fighter joining them." I sneer at their retreating backs, not even knowing why I'm letting them go, or even why I just said that.

They quickly grabbed Karin, and rushed through the back door and out the back garden, where you then heard the screeching of tyres, and the loud cries of Karin's pain fading away.

I look back to everyone, noticing how Pein was hugging Konan, whilst she just stood there, looking dazed at me.

Infact, they all were.

Even Pein.

"So, does that mean Cherry is part of Akatsuki too?" Tobi shouts, jumping up and down and waving his hands in the air like a madman... which he was.

"Yeah, I guess it does. Does that mean I have to call you leader, carrot head?" I ask Pein, trying to bring abit more of a calm air into the house.

I saw a tick mark appear on his temple, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I then noticed that everyone else had joined in, and we had all fallen to the floor, completely exhausted from today's emotional drama.

I stopped laughing, and turned to Pein. I looked at him seriously.

"So, seriously. Why weren't you here earlier?" I ask him.

"Let's not worry about that, Sakura. It's time for you to sleep." He said, slowly standing and lifting Konan up.

"Welcome to the family, Sakura."


	13. Kissing Kisame

_**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER, I want to tell you all that you are amazing.**_

_**And now,**_ **GO TO MY DEVIANTART WEBPAGE because I drew a picture of Tobi Uchiha! **

**The picture is basically Tobi, a young Tobi, with an eye-patch that has the same swirls as his mask in the manga.**

**-I DO NOT OWN TOBI OR NARUTO- Cries!-**

**Pleaseeeee comment on it, I would definitely love you FOREVER! And leave a comment saying that you have read the story, too. And then comment on the story.**

**-NO FLAMES- Please!- **

**THANK YOU ALL! And why not see what Kai really looks like? Seriously, the dog 'Kai' in this story, is an actual dog. My dog, but he's not this trained D: **

**Sinister Blossom x.x**

Chapter 13 - ENJOY -

_RECAP-_

"_So, seriously. Why weren't you here earlier?" I ask him._

"_Let's not worry about that, Sakura. It's time for you to sleep." He said, slowly standing and lifting Konan up._

"_Welcome to the family, Sakura."_

_END O FRECAP_

_MONDAY WEEK 2_

-Flash-Flash-Flash-

'Ergh, what was that.'

'_**Our Mobile, I think you have a message. Pleaseee! Make it stop flashing!'**_

'Alright, Alright!'

I look to the side of me, and looked at my phone that was flashing it's purple light on my bed.

-1 New Voicemail.- it said.

I pick it up and unlocked it with my awesome-no-one-will-know password.

-1 New Voicemail. Sister Rin.-

'Oh, Rin never came around yesterday, did she?'

I press a few more buttons and put the phone to my ear, all the while wondering why she didn't check up on me yesterday.

_-Beep-Beep. One New voicemail. Sister Rin, 10:39 PM. Message one;_

_Hey Sakura! Sorry I didn't call earlier, my phone died at work and I've only just got home. And I'm soo sorry that I didn't come around, I was busy with work and sorting out Obito's baby sitter. I swear she's a devil reincarnated! Anyways, I guess you're in bed at the moment, or just forgot your phone or something, so I'm leaving this message just to say that Karin called me yesterday and said she'll be staying out of town? Do you have any idea why? She didn't give me an excuse or anything! Mum and Dad are going to freak!_

I hear her sigh into the phone.

_I guess, whatever happened, she'll be ok. But I can't help but feel you had something to do with it. I swear, if you've hurt her in any way, I will not forgive you. '_

'**How dare she say that! It's not OUR FAULT!'**

'_Oh, and also, the veterinary centre called and asked for you to give them a ring? You didn't forget about Millie did you? Jesus Christ Sakura._

'Ah, I'll call them later.'

'_Well, whatever. Just make sure everything's in order and apologize to Karin. I hope everything's fine otherwise, and sort out your damned cat.'_

-End of Message One- Beeeeeep- Message one deleted. No new Messages.-

I groaned. How could she think that I did anything to Karin is beyond me.

I checked the time on my phone, and realized that it was half seven in the morning, and now I was seriously pissed because I didn't even feel that tired.

I got up from my bed and changed into some white shorts, white vest top and a dark blue crop top.

After brushing my hair and putting it up in a ponytail, a massive shooting pain came from my knuckles making me wince, and when I brang my hand up to my face, I cringed.

'Oh, it's bruised. Badly, and there is still blood on it...'

I went into the bathroom and washed off the blood, but it wasn't my blood. Oh no. It was Karin's, I realized.

I wrapped my hand up with bandages so they wouldn't fuss over it later.

'_**They?'**_

'Yeah, the...'

"Akatsuki..." I whispered.

'They really saw all that? And now I'm joining them? This is soo unreal.'

'_**Yeah, of course they saw all that. Now they probably think 'Let's not mess with her' or some shit like that.'**_

I snickered at the thought of the others being scared of a pink haired girl, and walked quietly out of my room.

When I closed the door gently, I got this paranoid feeling.

'What if they've gone, again? What if they've left me?'

I quickly walked over to the first door that came into view, and cracked the door open a bit.

'_**Don't they ever close their doors?'**_

I looked in, and to my relief, Itachi was sitting there reading a book, whilst Kisame was literally hanging off the bed, snoring, fast asleep.

Itachi must have noticed me, for when I look back at him and go to walk out, he was just getting off the bed and placing his book on the bed side table.

"Ah, Sakura. What are you doing up so early?" He asked me, walking up to the door.

I opened the door abit more and leaned against the frame, crossing my arms around my chest.

"I-My phone woke me up. And I couldn't get back to sleep." I said, looking down at the floor.

"Why couldn't you get back to sleep?" He said softly, standing right next to me now.

"I-I don't know, I just didn't feel tired. So I came to check... to check if you all were still here." I replied back, my voice a near enough whisper, and turned my head away towards the hallway.

I soon felt a pair of huge arms encircling around me, and then being pulled into a broad chest.

"We'll always be here, Pinky. " It was Kisame; he was holding me so tight I could hardly breathe.

"Ki-Kisame! Ca-Can't bre-breathe!" I choked out.

"Oh! Whoops! Sorry Shrimp, forgot how fragile you are!" He taunted, letting me go.

"Ba-Bastard!" I said, stuttering because I couldn't regain my breath. I turned around glared at him playfully, but I didn't get a chance to hit him, as he started speaking again.

"I mean it, Shrimp. No-one will leave you alone now You're a part of our family now!" He said, ruffling my hair.

I looked back up to Kisame, scowling at him for messing up my hair. But then I noticed that we were the only ones up and my scowl turned into a full out grin.

"So... the others are still in bed, fast asleep, right?" I said, thinking of the, oh so awesome ways I could wake them up.

"They sure are, Pinky. Need any help, waking them up?" Kisame asks me, grinning manically at me.

'_**We should sooo totally dress them up.' **_

"Say, Kisame. My friend Ino left some of her dresses here. I wonder what the others would look like, in pink..." I looked at him from the corner of my eye, and I noticed his grin get wider.

"Well, let's fine out, shall we?"

After getting the, very, girly dresses from the corner of my wardrobe, we slowly one by one dressed them up. Unfortunately, the only ones we did get were Deidara, Hidan and Tobi, as they were the heaviest sleepers and were still asleep.

"Eh, I knew Deidara would totally pass as a girl. But, Kami dammit. That's just... insane."

"Oooh! The pink one for Hidan! No, not that one. The frilly one, with the sparkly bits on it. Yes, definitely."

"Aww, dress Tobi up in my old Pirate costume."

When we went to try dress up the others, Sasori woke up and gave us a glare, making me literally cower in my shoes.

Note 1- Sasori is NOT a morning person.

With Kakuzu, he was also awake, counting his money. He just took one look at us; his eyes then travelled to the dresses, looked at Hidan and shrugged. He got up and walked out, counting his money.

But not before saying;

"Don't touch the money."

And shooting us a glare.

Note 2- If you want to live, don't touch Kakuzu's money.

When we went to Zetsu's and Tobi's room, Zetsu was arguing with himself, so we didn't take any noticed and left him alone, but Tobi was in deep...

... in a deep pit of teddies...

Note 3- Use teddies in photos- more blackmail for the poor souls we do capture.

Pein and Konan had actually locked their door.

"Ah, smart ones they are."

After arranging Deidara, Tobi and Hidan into the lounge, changing them into bright pink dresses, or for Tobi a pirate dress, we pushed them right up against each other, and took photos.

So many photos, with the teddies, left over mud masks, flowers and even more teddies.

Oh yes.

Epicness.

We even added makeup on them, for shits and giggles.

'_**How the hell did they sleep through all that?'**_

'_I have noo idea.'_

After taking a bunch more photos –_**'BLACKMAIL'**_ – we started to get bored, so Kisame decided to shove Hidan into Deidara, who then crashed against Tobi who then screamed like a girl, thus making Deidara and Hidan jump up...

...Only for them to trip on their dresses and fall into each other.

Kisame and I were pissing ourselves laughing, but at the same time taking even more photo's.

Did I mention this was all on tape, too?

This whole house is rigged with cameras, apart from the bedrooms and toilets. For privacy reasons, obviously.

My dad's excuse for wanting cameras;

"Just because we can."

Just because... we can. That's all he said!

But, I'm not complaining. Especially if I can get these moments on camera, then upload them onto You tube...

After running around, well, more like being chased around by 2 angry she-males dressed in pink and an angry she-pirate – "TOBI DOESNT LIKE IT! IT MAKES TOBI LOOK LIKE A GIRL PIRATE!" – me and Kisame had barricaded ourselves in the games room, door locked and all, whilst they were all banging on the door.

"Don't they ever give up?" I asked Kisame, jumping onto the sofa.

"Of course not, Shrimp." He sighs, throwing his head back and letting out a frustrated grunt because he couldn't get comfortable.

"'Of course not, Shrimp.'" I mock mimic him, sticking my tongue out.

"You're so childish- Sa-ku-ra." He says, pronouncing each syllable of my name.

I was lying with my feet resting on his thighs, my head leaning against the arm chair, completely exhausted.

"Oh yeah? Well-" I was distracted from my sentence because he leaned across the sofa, coming closer to my face. His hands grabbed mine, pinning them to the side of me.

I was in shock, my mouth opening and closing like a fish, until I snapped out of it and closed it, but not before hissing a "What are you doing?" at him.

He simply shrugged, but grinned at me when he noticed my face going a bit pink, matching my hair.

"You know, for a 15 year old, you're pretty innocent." He told me, causing me to blink at him in shock, my face going a deeper shade of pink, nearly red.

"Ki-Kisame! Wha-" I got cut off, again, when he put a finger to my lips in a –shh- manner.

I glared at him, and went to go open my mouth to shout at him, to tell him to get off, but I was again distracted for he moved forward, his eyes looking at my lips.

When I realized what he was about to do -_**'Oh yeah, because it isn't obvious'.**_ – I began to try and lift my arms to push him off, but my efforts were wasted as his hands gripped mine even tighter.

"Kisame!" I shouted at him, and when I realized he had stopped and was looking up at me, I continued.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, and I started to feel guilty when his eyes dropped from mine.

"I'm sorry Sakura." He said, and when I was about to ask him for what, he quickly dived down and caught my lips with his.

To say I was surprised that he was _being_ so bold, I was also amazed at how soft his lips were.

'_**Kiss him back!'**_

Inner whispered frantically in my mind, jogging me from my musings.

When I felt he was about to pull away, I leaned more into him, kissing him back.

His eyes opened in shock, but when he realized mine were still closed, and that _yes,_ it was happening to him, and _yes _she was kissing him back, he released my hands but grabbed them so they weaved around his neck.

At the same time, he put one of his hands under my back, the other leaning beside my head on the armrest holding him up.

_**-I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT D: The end of term holidays have arrived, so hopefully I should update again this week. **_

_**Please don't kill me.**_

_**Anywho~ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's kind of a filler, but some people wanted romance, so lo-and-behold romance blooms! **_

_**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, Otherwise I might just update next week instead...**_

_**No pressure ;D **_

_**Thank you dear readers, and peace out!**_

_**Sinister Blossom xox**_


	14. Were could she go?

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT D: But~

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I shall one day dedicate a chapter or something to show my gratitude...

That sounded so posh!

Anywho, for those who asked:

No, this isn't a Kisa/Saku story, or Hida/Saku, or anything just based with Sakura being with an individual, so yes, for those other pairing lovers, there shall be romance for ALL members. :')

Apart from Pein, but if you beg me enough; I could make some arrangements... so that means more REVIEWS :D

You don't know how much you make my day, seriously. Even if you said something like 'Great Story', I would be literally beaming throughout the WHOLE day!

Thanks again~

P.S- If anyone, and I mean ANYONE, would be awesome enough to draw, I dunno, a scene from this story and send it to me or put it on deviantart, I will LOVE YOU FOREVER! And- SORRY ITS SHORT, Writers block :/

Deviant- MeeganEC

Add me on Tumblr - Sinister Blossom - :D

Sinister Blossom xox

Chapter 14- Where could she go?

RECAP-

'_His eyes opened in shock, but when he realized mine were still closed, and that yes, it was happening to him, and yes she was kissing him back, he released my hands but grabbed them so they weaved around his neck._

_At the same time, he put one of his hands under my back, the other leaning beside my head on the armrest holding him up.'_

-_**BANGBANG-**_

"KISAMEE, SAKURA! OPEN THE DOOR, YEAH."

We had been sitting there, just staring at each other for a while now. I didn't know what to say to him, and by the looks of it, neither did he.

I had stopped having a '_**HOT MAKING OUT SESSION'**_ with him about 2 minutes ago, and we had been like this since. Complete silence apart from the banging coming from the door.

"I-I, Kisame?" I asked hesitantly, making a failed attempt at breaking the silence. We hadn't moved from our spot either, so it was kind of making my neck ache from leaning against the arm rest.

When I said his name like that it brought him out of where ever his mind had wondered off to, because he leaned back abit to give me some room, blinking rapidly.

"Sakura." He sighed my name out, and closed his eyes, whilst throwing his head to the back of the sofa.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. "I didn't mean to-"

"Didn't mean to what, Sakura? I was the one who kissed you first." He said, opening his eyes and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry for kissing you back- not that I didn't enjoy it though- but, you know, I-I don't feel, anything for you, in that kind of way..." I trailed off, ignoring inner's chants and curses about not 'fucking it up'.

'_Fucking what up?'_

'_**THE RELATIONSHIP WITH FISHY, DAM IT.'**_

"Hehe, you enjoyed it 'eh?" Kisame said teasingly and laughed when my cheeks turned a bit red.

"S-Shut up! Kisame, look. I do like you, but more as a brother figure." I sighed out, looking down at my hands.

He just laughed at me, causing me to raise my head up at him and give him a confused look.

When he stopped laughing, he looked at me and grinned.

"Don't worry about it, Shrimp. It's not like I didn't enjoy it either!" He exclaimed, winking and then lunged at me.

He fucking _FLEW _the few centre meters and _tackled _me into the sofa!

"KISAME!" I screeched, but before I could do anything else, we fell of the sofa, onto the cold, solid floor.

"Ergh! Get your fat ass off of me before I pummel you into next month!" I groaned out, trying to shove him off me.

"And who the FUCK moved the rugs from the floor!"

Kisame just laughed at me, but then grinned evily.

"Uh- oh crap." I whimpered, realizing were his hands were slowly moving too.

Destination- My sides.

Definition- Most tickled spot.

Problem- being tickled to the _extreme._

"Ki-Kisame! NO! GET OFF- Hahahaa- S-Stop it- Ahhh!" I laughed out, but to no avail.

He had his large hands gripping my hands, keeping them away from punching his face and his over hand tickling my sides and armpits uncontrollably, whilst the rest of his body pinned my short stuff to the floor.

Tears were now steadily flowing from my eyes from laughing so hard, I could hardly breath, but just managed a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

It was sooo high pitched, Kisame had to let go and cover his ears.

Which I used as an advantage to flip him over.

How in the world did you flip the biggest, muscular, blue man in the world, off of you, using only your petite hands? Well, I have no idea.

Maybe you could ask... my fists?

Thought not.

As he groaned from the impact, I jumped up and headed for the door, nearly tripping up the stairs, and ripped the door open.

"FREEDOOOM!" I sang out dramatically, throwing my hands up in the air.

But then I stopped dead, because guess who were grinning at me from ear to ear, their eyes promising torture?

Deidara, Tobi and worst of all... HIDAN.

Oh dear kami.

I slowly took a step back, only to turn around at the sound of footsteps coming from behind me.

Turns out Kisame had the same idea as they had (I have NO idea how, but they are just... evil.) because he had the same look in his eyes, promising torture, but had more of a revenge kind of gleam in them.

'_**How do you know all this, though?"**_

'_It's for suspense, shut up!'_

I stood there, silently panicking even, knowing that I had been surrounded.

I quickly turn to Deidara, Tobi and Hidan, who were grinning at me.

"Looks like we cornered the fucking jokester, dipshits. Got no-where else to run bitch. Watcha gunna do?" Hidan said, his red lipstick coloured lips turning up into a snarl.

But I couldn't help it, so I laughed. Hard.

"Hahaa! You guys look like transvestites!" I laughed even harder, clutching my sides.

'_This is probably the most I've laughed like this forever.' _I whispered to myself.

I heard a bounding laughter from behind me, and froze when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"That was the best plan I have ever come up with!" Kisame said, whipping an imaginary tear from his eyes.

I was about to put him in his place, and tell him that it was actually _my _idea, but because I'm a sly little cow, I just grinned up at him.

"Oh, yes, Kisame. It was _all your idea! I _had _nothing _to do with it." I smiled innocently up at him, causing him to stop laughing and stare at me strangely.

Until he noticed the other's expressions.

"N-Now, w-wait! It wasn't my idea, I swear! Oh, fuck no!" Kisame shouted as they started to slowly walk up to him.

I chuckled evilly, slipping out his grasp and making a dash for it to the kitchen.

I strutted up to the fridge, and grabbed the pint of milk, going up to the cupboards and grabbing a glass.

As I poured myseld some milk, I couldn't help but chuckle at Kisame vocabulary.

'_**He can have the worst potty mouth that even Hidan can't beat, sometimes.'**_

I rolled my eyes at Inner, bringing the glass to my lips. I looked up and noticed that Itachi was watching me.

"Eh, whats wrong?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow. He just shakes his head at me, but nods to the chair beside him.

"Sit." He commanded me and ignored the sarcastic 'Woof' I made.

"So, C'mon. Tell me!" I demanded.

"Wait here." He told me and walked off to the, my guess, living room.

The banter with the others had stopped, and they all walked into the kitchen dead silent.

'_Eh, shit. What's happened?' _I ask myself.

They all sat around me on the table, and a few minutes later Itachi walks back in with the rest of us.

"Sakura," Pein starts. "Karin has left. She took all her stuff." He continued slowly.

I stare at him for a moment, not quite registering what he had said.

"She'll be back soon, like she normally is. Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Sakura, yeah. She took everything." Deidara said, again, slowly.

_**Mum and dad would get mad. We need to find her, even though she can rot in a ditch for all I care.**_

"Just before she left, she told us to tell you that _**she'll be back to get you, cherry blossom.**_" Zetsu finished.

I looked at them before running over what would happen if I just left it.

'_But as you said, they would freak.'_

_**But we'll be rid of her!**_

'_What happened to the 'We need to find her'?'_

_**It flew away when I repeated that we could be RID. OF. HER. And that threat. Stupid hoe never learns.**_

I rolled my eyes, again, at inners comment, and looked at everyone.

"I need to look for her. She's my sister, no matter how many times she's hurt me, physically or mentally, I need to find her. And plus, Mum and Dad would freaaak!"


	15. Mc'donalds and Fangirls

Chapter 15-

The first place I thought of going to was the police station, but after voicing my thoughts it was quickly ruled out buy the single fact that my parents were not here. And if they're not here, they could get arrested for leaving us on our own in the first place, or at least the social services would get involved.

"Hey, maybe you could try your brother?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, Karin did mention about her being, well... close to your brother." Kisame finished off, albeit awkwardly at bringing up the conversation I had with her.

"Eh, I'll try..." I said unsurely, not really knowing if he could pick up in the first place.

And just like I thought, he didn't answer. It went straight to voice mail.

"Juugo, It's Sakura. Look, Karin has run away... again. But this time it feels like she isn't going to be coming back. Can you please keep a look out for her, and tell her to come home. It isn't fair on mum and dad if she keeps worrying them! Ergh, just please make sure she's alright. Bye." I finished, putting down the phone.

I felt completely useless, not knowing what to do... and the thought of having to talk to her IF she came back... sickens me, frustrates me.

But as much as I hatehatehate her,

Mum and dad...

They would be heartbroken...

_Dammit! Why now?! Of all times for the truth to come out, for all this shit to happen... Especially when the Akatsuki are here!_

But before I could think anymore on the matter, my stomach decided to interfere with a huge growl.

"Haha... maybe we could get some breakfast... I'm starving!" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

They all laughed, but nodded in agreement.

"Oh Oh! Tobi says we should go to Mc'donalds! It's only half nine so the breakfast time should still be on!" Tobi exclaimed.

"Yes, PANCAKES!" I shouted, throwing my fists up in the air.

"We could also stop by and grab some items from our home." Itachi suggested, and after my glare he continued "When we've eaten, of course."

I stuck my tongue out at him, before grabbing my purse and keys from the counter.

"So... who's and what car are we going in?" I asked them as I turned around after locking the front door.

As I looked up, I noticed that the driveway was filled with 6 types of cars;

A baby blue Ford Mustang, with a detailed shark at the side of it- I quickly realized it was Kisame's car.

A black Audi R8 with the Akatsuki's famous red cloud and white lining on the roof, and by the way Pein was sauntering up to it, I guess it was his.

A Red Jaguar XKR-S, with a small puppet figurine on the hood. As soon as I saw the puppet, I knew it was Sasori's.

A black Dodge Viper with money signs decorated randomly all over it.

An orange Chevrolet Corvette, with a large black swirl like the one on Tobi's eye patch.

And last but not least, a red Lamborghini with the Uchiha logo on the hood.

As I looked them over, I couldn't help but gape at how awesome the cars looked, all designed to the owners liking. With Kisame, it was a shark; Pein, the logo; Sasori, the puppet; Kakuzu, the money signs; Tobi, the matching eye patch design and Itachi's and his family's business logo.

I quickly ran for Itachi's Lamborghini, shouting out "I CALL SHOT GUN!" and literally jumping into the **OH SO AMAZING **sports car.

They all laughed at me, and then proceeded to climb into their designated cars, Deidara hitching a ride with Sasori after proclaiming that 'Tobi drives like a madman, yeah!', Konan riding with Pein, Hidan going with Kakuzu ("Break anything, and you pay for it, with interest.") and Zetsu with Tobi.

Once we arrived at Mc'Donalds, I shot out of the car, rushing to get in line. The rest joined me seconds afterwards, apart from Tobi who, after shouting out what he wanted, went to go find a table big enough to fit us all on.

And that is when I noticed them...

FANGIRLS.

'_**AAAAAHHHH! TOO MANY WHOOORE'S!'**_ screamed Inner.

They were everywhere, girls with too much make-up leering at -_**MY -**_the boys, girls revealing to much cleavage and bending over to pick up their 'accidently' dropped utensils, to obese girls drooling at them with a double cheese burger XL half eaten in their mouths. And then there were girls who fit into all three categories.

All in all, it was not a pretty site.

"Hey, Hey Konan." I whispered in Konan's ear, tugging her sleeve so she leans in abit closer.

"What?" She whispered back, raising an eye-brow at me.

"Is it just me, or does that girl chewing the burger look like she's actually trying to eat up one of the guys?" I asked, discreetly pointing at said girl, who was looking in our direction, chewing vigorously on her burger, whilst looking like she was fantasising eating one of the- '_**MY' **_ - '_DAMMIT INNER!'_ guys.

Hidan snorted from behind me, a sort of half amused and half that's gross kind of snort.

"Shit man, that's just fucking... disgusting." He said, turning and looking –not at all discreetly- at the girl.

'_**BAD MOVE.'**_

When she noticed that Hidan was staring, she smiled so widely, showing her teeth –'_**IS THAT A PICKLE IN HER TOOTH?!'**_ '_Oh please Kami, let that be a pickle...' – _and also showing the half eaten burger in her mouth.

I myself turned green at the site, Konan gagged and Hidan did both, his hand flying up to his mouth.

None of the others, thank Kami, had noticed our little episode, instead talking amongst themselves.

After turning away from the sight that was the girl, I realized that it was our turn to order.

Skipping up to the counter, I went to go tell the girl what I wanted, but then noticed that she wasn't even taking any notice of me.

'_How. Rude.'_

I coughed to get her attention, but she still didn't bother to look at me, so I turned around to see what she was staring at, and lo' and behold, she was staring at the Akatsuki.

Konan was still gawking/staring at the girl, Hidan, Kisame and Deidara were chatting up some other girls, -'_**HOW DARE THEY TALK TO OTHER GIRLS!' **_– Itachi on the phone, his back turned to everyone, Zetsu was grinning at a girl who was smiling shyly at him too, Pein, Sasori and Kakuzu were no-were in sight, and Tobi singing to himself at the back.

"HEY, DO YOU WANT TO ORDER?!" I shouted at them, my eye-brow ticking and my hands on my hips.

They all snapped their heads back at me and walked forward.

"Aww, what's wrong Kitten... jealous?" Kisame asked, winking suggestively at me.

"Pfft, yeah right..." I trailed off, looking anywhere but them.

"Haha! It's alright bitch, you're the only girl for me." Leered Hidan, throwing his arm over my shoulder.

I snorted at him, but didn't bother to shove his hand away.

'_**You are so jealous right now, I can feel it radiating in here!' **_Exclaimed Inner, fanning herself with her hand.

'Sh-Shut up! I am NOT jealous.'

'_**Then why aren't you shoving Hidan's arm away? You obviously want all the girls to know that he's ours!'**_

I felt my face go red in embarrassment, but I couldn't deny the way I felt when they were chatting up some girls.

I turned to look at the waitress/cashier girl, and I grinned when her eyes connected to mine, and she immediately glared at me.

'_Now that is jealousy.'_

My grin got even wider, and before I could rub it into her face _that they are mine!... _Itachi put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, his face serious.

"Sakura, just order." He said.

I looked up at him innocently, batting my eye-lashes.

"But, Itachi, that's what I was going to do." I replied, acting innocently, even though inner was cursing Itachi for ruining the fun.

When he smirked at me, I grinned and turned around, noticing how the cashier's face screwed up in envy.

"2 Pancakes with syrup and hash brown meals, with Cappuccino and 3 sugars, please." I ordered, smiling wildly at the thought of the pancakes,-

"Sakura."

-Drowning in syrup with hash browns on the side,-

"Sakura!"

- Just waiting for me to eat them!

"SAKURA!"

I jumped at the sound of Kisame's booming voice next to my ears, glaring daggers at him.

"You started to day dream... you're also drooling..." He pointed out, motioning a hand over his mouth.

"Oh." I replied, cheeks tinting pink with embarrassment as I wiped of the drool.

"Did you guys order?" I asked, looking at them all.

Only to realize that Pein, Sasori and Kakuzu still hadn't turned up.

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked, looking behind them to see if they were secretly being ninja's...

'_**For some reason, I felt like that was abit ironic...'**_

'_How can that be ironic, it's not like the whole Akatsuki are actually badass Ninja's who were trying to take over the world... like in DeiDei's dream!'_

'_**That would be weird. Don't forget that we would also somehow have gotten into the group too!'**_

'_Oh yeah... It feels weird thinking how I'm a member of the most awesome gang in school!'_

'_**More like, they're friends with us. They should feel special!'**_

I literally laughed out loud at inner's comment, making everyone give me a double take.

'Who just randomly laughs when they ask a question?' They all probably thought.

Well, guys. Me!

Anyway, as I turned around to ignore them, wondering when my order and the others would be done, a bang of the door made me jumped.

I turned around to glare at whoever made me jump, _again,_ to find said missing people standing there with a load of bags in their hands.

"Woah girls, you could've saved the shopping spree till later!" I exclaimed, winking at them as they walked in.

"Ha-Ha. Funny, Sakura." Sasori said sarcastically, giving me an annoyed look.

"What? They didn't have your favourite purse in today?" I joked, grinning at him.

He gave me a meaningful-shut-the-hell-up look, and I snapped my trap shut, but couldn't wipe off the grin etched on my face.

"They're your new uniform, Sakura. Everyone gets one when they join." Pein told me, handing me the bags.

I quickly took them off his hands, Inner squealing inside my head when we pulled out a black hoodie with _our _famous logo on the back.

We squealed even more when we saw all the shirts, tops, jeans, and a necklace and bracelet with a single Red cloud with white lining on them.

I lifted up the necklace, bringing it up to my face, and when it swung around abit, I caught a glimpse of the 'S.H' encrypted on the back, outlined with pink.

"It's GORGEOUS!" I exclaimed, my grin turning into a large smile as I looked up at them all.

"Thank you, Pein." I whispered as I turned to him, my eyes feeling suspiciously moist.

"You better thank him; do you know how expensive it was to get that made for you?" But, alas, the mood was broken by a grouchy Kakuzu, his arms crossed as he glared the necklace, his wallet feeling too light.

I simply stuck my tongue out at him, then unclasping the necklace to go put it on. Before I could, I pair of warm hands caught mine.

"Here, let me do that for you, yeah." Deidara whispered from behind me, taking the two end of the necklace from me and clasping it at the back.

His hands lingered for a second near my neck, before he dropped them abit, but not before whispering a quiet; "There."

"Thanks." I whispered back, Goosebumps forming at the back of my neck at his lingering touch.

(END)

HEY GUYS!

Please don't hate meeee! I couldn't get the other story done in time, and I only got this far before my mind went blank

I AM SO SORRRRRRY!

But, here you go. Some DeiSaku in this and the next chapter ;D

Thank you for being awesome-

Sinister Blossom x-x


	16. The reason!

**Sorry for the late update guys, but here's the extra story, finally!**

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S SOOOOOOOO LATE! **

**S.B.**

- THE PAST –

It was a bright and sunny day.

The birds were chirping, the bee's buzzing away at the flowers, and Tobi was running threw a field of sunflowers and daisies... with a lolly-pop hanging from his mouth and wearing only boxers.

"TOBI! PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!" Our favourite Jashin worshipper shouted from the huge house at the end of the field.

"BUT TOBI IS TOO HOT!" Tobi shouted, while running in circles, trying to catch the butterflies.

"NO-BODY WANTS TO SEE YOUR FUCKING UNICORN PANSY ASS BOXERS!"

And suddenly, as if Kami had heard Hidan's wishes ('Tsch, more like curses!') Tobi stops what he is doing, and trudges back into the house with his head bowed down.

"But-But, everybody likes unicorns..." Tobi sulked.

In the kitchen of this marvellous and grand house, sat a money loving Kakuzu, money counting the day away, until he was stopped short...

Because he had no money left to count!

"WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY MONEY?!" He roared, shooting up and knocking his chair backwards.

Everyone in this huge house heard him, and stopped what they were doing.

Deidara stopped claying.

Sasori stopped puppet-ing.

Tobi stopped dressing.

Hidan stopped cursing.

Kisame stopped playing with his baby shark.

Zetsu stopped planting.

Pein stopped writing.

Konan stopped origami-ing.

And Itachi, well Itachi stopped reading. And hn'ed.

When everyone finally registered what Kakuzu had screamed (and still is screaming about, mind you) they all shot towards the kitchen, and looked at Kakuzu in what could only be described as horror.

"What do you mean 'Who took your money' un?" Deidara asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Kakuzu turned to him, a glare etched permanently to his face.

"Exactly what I just said, moron! SOMEONE HAS SPENT ALL THE MONEY!" Kakuzu shouted at Deidara, grabbing him by the scruff of the collar and pulling him forward.

"OI, YEAH! GET OFF-"

Kakuzu leaned down to whisper in his ear;

"And do you know what's going to happen now?" Kakuzu whispers dangerously low.

Deidara gulped audibly, and faintly mumbled a 'what?'

"That means we have to now _work _even _harder _for it!" He shouted, dropping Deidara to the floor.

"Enough." Pein interrupted. "What happened to all the fund money we had?" He asked.

"I don't know! Why don't you go ask the fucking money-grabber!" Kakuzu shouted at him, his hair now a mess from being money-less.

The only thing that rang through everyone's mind was... _how ironic. Kakuzu calling someone else a money grabber..._

"Kakuzu." Pein growled, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hn." Kakuzu grunted, though his glare still remains on his face.

"Now, tell me, everyone. What, and how much, did you spend the money on?" Pein asks, addressing everyone with a glare.

"Eh, I kind of had to buy some more clay, yeah..." Deidara starts off, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling sheepishly.

"How much?" Pein asked, glaring at the incompetent mortal.

"Erm... £58..." Deidara replied, looking down to the floor.

"I, too, had to buy some more parts for my puppets. £36." Sasori admitted, not looking that much bothered by it though.

"I went shopping the other day for more groceries and products. £132." Konan said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Tsch! And some fucking more paper shit for your weird origami crap." Hidan snickered.

"Shut up! How much did you spend and what did you get then?" Konan hissed back at him, raising a challenging eye-brow at him.

"Eh... all I got was some more –cough- knives..." Hidan said, looking away from them.

"What else, Hidan?" Konan said, smirking.

"Nothing else!" He exclaimed.

"Liar. What else Hidan?!"

"I am not a liar!"

"Yes, you are! You aren't cursing!"

"Godfucking dammit. Fine, I got some more Jashin pendants. £79." He mumbles the last part, glaring daggers at Konan.

"You spent that much on _necklaces?!_" Kakuzu erupted.

"FUCK, THEY ARE NOT NECKLACES! THEY ARE PENDANTS. DAMMIT!"

"SHUT UP!" Pein shouts, making everyone go quiet.

"We're going to have to start getting jobs from now on, aren't we?" Kisame sighed.

Everyone looked at Pein in horror, thinking about all the labour work they would have to do.

"Can't we just get some more money from Itachi's parents, yeah?" Deidara exclaimed.

Itachi looked at them and raised a brow.

"We can't keep relying on my parents for everything, even if my mother wanted to. They've already paid for this house, the cars and give us funds." He said, shaking his head at the thought of his mother giving out more money, and the thought of having to ask.

Itachi Uchiha does not rely on his parents, or asking for money. He is an independent person, kind of.

"Well, obviously, because of all the spending we do, we're going to have to find some jobs." Sasori sighed out.

"Why don't we make our own business?" Konan asks, whilst watching Kakuzu's face light up with pound signs.

"OH TOBI KNOWS! TOBI THINKS WE SHOULD CLEAN PEOPLES HOUSES! Tobi's see's lots of posters for people looking for cleaners!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"That's a fucking... pathetic idea." Hidan states bluntly, the first part coming out sarcastically happy.

"But, Tobi thinks it's a good idea! People get paid lots and lots for it!" Tobi exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Lots of... money, just for cleaning up someone's house?" Kakuzu asks, raising a brow, but you could see the money signs just popping up in his eyes.

"Yes! Tobi thinks it's a great idea! We could just clean someone's house, and then they pay us!" He exclaimed.

"You can't be fucking serious?! Having to go around, cleaning people's shit up as a fucking job?! We'll be taken the piss out of! 'Hey, look there. It's the pansy ass cleaners!' "Hidan exclaimed, obviously gob smacked at the shitty idea's his fellow companions come up with.

"I agree with Hidan, –'finally, someone that see's fucking sense!'- we should also include another job, yeah! Then we'll get paid even more!" Deidara said, with Hidan in the background.

"What the fuck! You have to be fucking kidding me! Cleaning up some dumbass's house wasn't enough?" Hidan exclaimed.

"Not if money's included." Kakuzu said.

"Shut up, you fucker!

"But what else should we do?" Itachi said, not taking any notice of Hidan's obnoxiousness behaviour.

"Ha, well we're being cleaners, might as well do something else womanly, like babysitting." Sasori drawled out sarcastically, only to receive a pointed stare from Pein, as Konan turned to look at him.

"Are you being sexist, Sasori?" Konan said, her voice dangerously low.

And so, the day ended with Pein having to pull Konan off of Sasori's neck, after Sasori had all but bluntly, said...

"Yes, Women only do the cleaning. That's all they're good for."

Well, he definitely got what he deserved, and no-one thinks' he's going to make a mistake like that again.

But all in all, they did decide to also include babysitting.  
>And so, to conclude this random chapter in the story, this is how 'Akatsuki cleaning service and Sitters' was formed.<p>

The end.


	17. ITS RAINING MEN!

I stood there, staring at him like an idiot for about 2 minutes. It wasn't until someone awkwardly coughed did I snap out of it.

"SO, Where the fuck is our food?" I asked, trying to change the conversation. And to get rid of the tension. Geez, it's like a sauna in here with all the heated glares!

Eh Eh, did you get what I did there?

Hahahaa!

"Sorry for the wait, here are your orders!" Said the guy with our food, bringing all the food over like the _minion he is._

Oh geez! It's like Pein has entered my head!

I turned away from Deidara to stare at the man who came over. Yes, I did say man. Not boy. Oh Kami no. It was a pure, muscled, tall, dark haired and dark eyed male who came sauntering over to us.

_H-Holy shit! LOOK AT THE MUSCLE. LOOK. AT. IT!_

_**OHMYKAMI, LET ME FEEL IT!**_

I stared at the man in front of me, totally captured by his body.

He was wearing the Mc'donalds uniform, the sleeve stopping short in the middle of his biceps, enhancing the size. The collar nice and tidy at his slightly tanned neck. Up his neck was his sturdy chin, jutting out perfectly. Up above his chin were his lips. Which were moving?

He was speaking to me, his lips moving in words that I cannot hear. I was just TO MESMERIZED BY HOW FUCKING RED THEY ARE!

_**He's wearing lipstick. No man should have that great of lips.**_

"Egnnngh!" I wheeze out, the feeling of my ovaries exploding into a million of pieces just at the sight of this GOD.

Everyone looked at me weirdly, but unfortunately (or fortunately) it wasn't just me that was captured by his looks.

Konan, too, was staring at this hot mess of a man. Well, gawking more like.

Pein was the first one to catch on. And then shit went doooowwwn.

He immediately grabbed the bags that the food was in –"Sorry, all the tray are gone so we had to put them in the bags!" came the voice of the _hot damn piece of meat!- _and then shoved the man into the closet to the side of us.

Itachi and Sasori then covered my eyes, lifted me up from my seat, whilst Pein did the same to Konan, and proceeded to carry us out of there like the building was about to fall down.

Geez, dramatic much?

END.

I'm sorry it wasn't much; it's just to let you know that I have not forgotten! Please enjoy this small chapter :D


	18. Of annoying voices and stink bombs

_**Hey, hey Sakura?**_

What?

_**You know what would go great with that sandwich?**_

...What sandwich?

_**The sandwich you're going to make me –us- in a minute...**_

But, I'm not hungry...

_**BUT I AM.**_

Oh please, shut up.

_**MAKE ME.**_

What the hell is wrong with you?!

_**WITH ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU?**_

NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME, WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING SO WEIRD LATELY!

_**No I haven't, and stop shouting at me!**_

Please. Shut. Up.

_**No.**_

I sigh out loud; face palming whilst sitting in the living room. The Akatsuki were busy cleaning the rooms, with the exception of Zetsu.

Zetsu was sitting in-between my legs, with his back leaning against bottom of the sofa. His arms were wrapped around my knees, and his head was leaning against my left one.

"What's wrong, Flor?" He mumbled, giving my leg a small squeeze. Recently Zetsu had started calling me that, after watching Dora the Explorer...

Yes, they did an episode on flowers. And yes, he decided he liked that word and was going to call me that.

I sighed again, my hands playing with his green hair.

"It's nothing, just this _annoying _thought I had in my head."

_**HEY, HEY. I AM NOT A **_**THOUGHT**_**, I AM A VOICE INSIDE OF YOUR UNGREATFUL HEAD.**_

OHMYKAMI, WILL YOU JUST _SHUT UP._

"A thought? **What kind of thought blossom?" **Unfortunately, his other side decided that blossom sounded better.

"Well... it's not exactly a thought..."

_**Go on, tell him. **_

"It's more like this voice..."

_**NO, DONT TELL HIM. HE'LL THINK WE'RE WEIRD OR SOMETHING AND THEN HE'LL NEVER DO NAUGHTY STUFF WITH YOU IN THE HOPEFUL FUTURE YOU TWO WILL HAVE AND-**_

"OH MY KAMI PLEASE SHUT UP!" I shouted. Out loud. Oh shit.

Startled, Zetsu leaned his head back so he could look up at me. My face flushed a deep shade of red, and my hands flew up to my mouth.

_**Now you have done it.**_

IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT.

_**Oh, bite me.**_

Fuck. You.

_**You'd love to.**_

I groaned and buried my face into the palms of my hand. I couldn't believe it! Why is she being so annoying today?!

"Sakura, I didn't say anything. **The fuck is wrong?**" Ever the nice person, Zetsu stood up from his spot to sit beside me. He grabbed my hands and gently brings them down to my lap, looking at me with his half black half white face, his yellow eyes looking at me with concern.

This was the only time I could ever actually talk with Zetsu. Lately, it would only be the occasional conversations in the hallways, the awkward moments when I would bump into him in the house, or when we had discussions with everybody else.

Zetsu was quieter than the others, and spent most of his time outside in the garden. However, today, he was assigned to do the living room. And after arguing and a near fight, he finally decided to give in.

He had finished cleaning the room before anybody else had, and when he stood there awkwardly at the door, not knowing where to put himself, I just laughed at him and motioned him over. He walked slowly, not really understand, but I grabbed his hand when he was close enough, pulling him down to sit in-between my legs.

He was tense, but after I started playing with his hair, he relaxed. It started with light conversation, until a show that we mutually liked came on.

It seemed that we both loved 'Game of Thrones'.

And then _it _interrupted the peace, like _it_ has been doing for the past 3 _days!_

"It's nothing..." I replied, trying to shrug it off. He didn't need to know. Not yet.

"No, you said it was a voice. **Believe us, we understand. I have to put up with this fucking idiot every day. **Hey! That's not nice!"

I laughed at their banter. Gently taking my hands out of his grip, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his.

"Thank you, Zetsu. It's just..."

_**Go on then, tell him! Maybe he'll want to have babies, just without the baby, because we are, sort of, kind of, like him!**_

I sigh at her idiocy, shaking my head in the crevice of Zetsu's neck. I feel him shiver, and notice how tense he was.

Quickly, realising I had made him uncomfortable, I detached myself. Only to feel myself be pulled back into his arms.

"**It is fine, blossom. **Just tell us what's wrong." He whispered gently in my ear.

"I have another voice in my head." I blurted out quickly.

Silence...

"And she's been annoying me really badly lately..."

_**You're just digging yourself a deeper hole...**_

"Another voice... **you say?** We know all about that, **Schizophrenia? **Or is it multi-personality?" He asked gently.

Surprised that he had taken it fine -_**WHY WOULDNT HE? HE'S TWO PEOPLE IN ONE!**_- I pulled myself away slowly. Looking up at his eyes, I blinked slowly.

"I... don't know. She's just like someone's inner conscious, but, somehow different..." I mumbled, not really understanding the differences in them anyway...

"Ah, so it's like us? **But only she's inside your head?" **He inquired.

"Yeah, haha! It looks like we have more in common than you though, huh?" I laughed, or more like chuckled, as he made a face.

"**I feel sorry for you. **Oh, shut up! **No, but I'm glad that someone finally understands what it feels like...** Yeah, true." Zetsu rolled his eyes, before jumping up from the sofa.

"**Who is on bathroom duty?"** Black Zetsu asked.

"Erm... I think Hidan pulled the short straw... why?" Confused, I looked up at him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"**Haha... I think I might be in there for a loooong time...** Shut up, don't say that in front of a girl! Its disgusting! **I do not care, I need to take a shit.**"

After that comment, I burst out into laughter. However, at the same time, I was really grossed out.

_**That... is disgusting. But, it is something I should expect from the Akatsuki...**_

That's why we joined them, we fit right in!

I laughed at my joke, watching as Zetsu headed towards the bathroom. Within a few minutes, I heard Hidan cursing a storm at Zetsu.

"JASHIN, I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CLEAN THAT FUCKING BATHROOM." Hidan hollered.

And then a door slamming shut. Over the next few minutes, there was silence, and then the sound of a toilet flushing was heard and the taps.

A door opened, and a laughing Zetsu walked out. Hidan gave him a weird look, and it wasn't until he stood into the bathroom, did he understood why.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE! YOU JUST HAD TO GO DO YOUR SHIT IN THIS FUCKING BATHROOM, THROUGH YOU MOTHER FUCKER HOEING ASS! OH HOLY SHIT, THERES BROWN CRAP ALL OVER THE FUCKING SIDE OF THE TOILET!"

A full blown laugh came from nearly every member of the Akatsuki, only Tobi's and Konan's cringes and groans of disgust, and a proud smirk on Zetsu's face as he sat beside me on the sofa.

"**It was a stink bomb. The brown shit is just mud.**" He casually informed me, taking out a small bag of tiny little balls.

"My house is going to stink in the next few minutes, isn't it, Zetsu?" I snorted out, trying to contain my laughter.

"More like seconds."

And then hell was literally let loose.


	19. The vets and concussions

'_Hello, this is Konoha Veterinary. How may I help you?'_

"Oh ehm hello, my name is Sakura Haruno and I called to receive information on my cat that is recovering there?"

'_Oh yes, hello Miss. Haruno. Yes your cat, Millie has recovered extremely well and is ready to be sent home.'_

"That's great news! I'll be picking her up in the next half an hour if that's okay?"

'_Yes of course. Unfortunately, it seems Millie has become quite distressed since recovering. I think somebody is missing home!'_

"Oh she hasn't has she? Aww, well my baby is coming home soon! Haha, thank you!"

'_No problem Miss, I will see you soon then?'_

"Yeah, Bye!"

'_Bye!'_

_-Ding-_

I grin as I hang up the phone, placing it on the side. I turn around and head straight to the door, fully intent on sprinting to the vet to pick her up. However, as soon as I put my shoes on, someone grabs my arm and pushes me into a nice, firm chest.

"And where are you going, doll?" A voice whispers into my ear. The unique nickname was an obvious give away to whom it was.

"I'm going to pick up my cat from the vets, Sasori. Now, if you kindly let me go…" I tried to escape his hold, but to no use. His grip tightened around me even more!

"A girl like you shouldn't be leaving the house alone. I shall accompany you." He says, releasing his hold from me and grabbing his shoes from the floor.

"Whyyy? It's not like it's late at night that I could get kidnapped or something!" I groan, gesturing to the window where the sun was shining through.

"I do not care." Sasori said non-chalantly. He picked up his shoes that were placed neat and tidy by mine, and gestured to the door.

" Let's go then." He said, and I grinned up at him and pulled him out of the doorway.

'_HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS, MEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWW.'_

I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked toward where the vet had disappeared to, then looked at Sasori.

'_MEOWWWW.'_

Sasori raised his eyebrows and shifted his eyes towards me, as if asking me what the hell all the fuss was about and how long is this going to take?!

I just shrugged my shoulders at him, and looked back towards the door. A sudden jolt of the door was all the warning I had before a man with a deranged looking cat in the cage he was holding burst through.

'_MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.'_

I jumped at how loud and high pitched the wail of the cat was, and realised that, that was _my cat!_

"Millie?!" I whispered. The vet looked up, slightly relieved.

"Aah, here you go, Miss Haruno. Millie has been terribly home sick." He strangled out, his face marred with scratches.

"Oh, wow." I said, astonished. My cat did this?! I looked down into the cage that had gone terribly quiet.

'Meow.' I heard a small, almost questioning meow from the cat inside, and I looked into the gaps just to confirm that this was seriously my cat.

The cat had big round green eyes, that had gone wide with fear and relief. Her turquoise shell of a coat was dark and spotted with different colours; ginger, black and brown. She had a ginger line going from her eye to her ear, and her black and ginger chin was sticking out the most.

Definitely my cat.

But what on earth had happened to her?!

I looked up sceptically to the vet, and my brows furrowed in anger and blame.

"What did you do to her?!" I hissed, almost sounding like my cat. My poor Millie, she looked terrified and angered. Her fur was still shaved from where the operation had taken place, with only a faint scar noticeable.

The vet looked up at me in disbelief, and started to open and close his mouth in incredibility.

Sasori decided to step in, noticing how it looked like _I _was about to pounce the vet.

"I'm sure she's just home sick, being around people she doesn't know. Come on, Sakura. Let's take her home." He said, and slowly began to lead me towards the exit of the building with Millie's cage in his other hand. My heart thumped with each step:

'_He said home…'_

Millie had calmed down by the time we had arrived home. I was constantly cooing words into her cage, and she constantly meowing back to me, but this time not in anger or fear.

By the time we arrived home, Sasori was looking at me with amusement in his eyes, and Inner was strangely quiet.

'Hey, where have you gone?'

There was no reply.

I was shoved (literally) out of my musings when Tobi came bounding down the stairs.

"WHERE DID SAKURA AND SASORI GO?! WAAAH, TOBI CANT FIND THEM." Tobi cried out, not realising that we were at the bottom of the stairs.

He crashed straight into me, lucky enough it was Sasori who had Millie's cage. We both came to an abrupt stop when we tumbled into the wall, and it all went black.

"_Saakura."_

"_Is she dead?"_

"_No, but Tobi will be, yeah."_

"_TOBI IS SORRY, HE DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT CHERRY!"_

"_You're dead, Tobi, when she wakes up."_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."_

"_Wait, shut up. I think she's waking up…"_

"_Sakuraa…"_

Fuck, my head.

I open my eyes blearily, looking up at the white walls of the ceilings, blinking rapidly.

My head felt like it had been hit by a truck.

I felt a gentle hand place something cold to my head, and I groaned as it eased the pain.

"Sakura." A voice said, but everything was so blurred and _loud._

"Shhhhhhhhh." I hissed out, closing my eyes again when the light was too much to handle.

"We should have taken her to the hospital." Another, deeper voice says.

"And then have them call her parents, Kisame?" I gentle soft spoken person said, but the words just blurred together.

'Hospital?' I whisper inside my head.

'_**Yeah, Tobi rammed you into the wall. Knocked you out.'**_

'Oh.' I whisper back to inner, the only voice that wasn't blurred or masculine.

"Sakura, yeah. How's your head?" I looked up, finally, as the pain started to fade away.

Deidara was crouched in front of the couch, looking at me with worry. Next to him were Kisame and Itachi, whilst a few feet away was Tobi rocking back and forth in the corner.

"Tobi, you little shit." I rasped out, wincing when a pain shot across my eyes.

"I'll kill you." I whispered, menacingly.

Tobi whimpered, and shot off across the room to my side.

"PLEASE CHERRY, I'M SORRY." He yelled, causing me to yelp and hold my head when it echoed painfully in my head.

"Shut up." I hissed. When no-one said a word, I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Itachi.

"My head hurts, I was unconscious, I'm sensitive to light, seeing stars, and I couldn't remember who you were for a second, I was confused. I have a mild concussion. I need some Paracetamol, do not give me Ibuprofen or Aspirin. And somebody needs to be with me for the next 48 hours." I listed off, relaying what I had learned of a concussion.

I saw Itachi nod and I placed my hand on the ice pack wrapped in a towel around my head. He went to the kitchen and got me a glass of water with some Paracetamol like I asked.

"If I start bleeding from my ears, or you can't wake me up when I go to have a _much needed nap, _-cue glare at Tobi- then call the hospital immediately, okay?" I said, calmly. If I had shouted –like I so much fricking wanted to!- I would've only stressed myself out more.

"Of course, Sakura. Take some rest, we will all be here when you wake up." Sasori said, with Millie in his arms.

"Fucking hell Tobi, how hard did you throw me into the fucking wall?" I hissed.

"I'm seeing Sasori being nice for once. I 'ust be hallucinating." I slurred together, yawning. I heard them snicker to themselves and Sasori huff, but I slipped into slumber before Sasori could make a retort.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND IM SORRY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT ITS MORE A FILLER UNTIL I GET ALL MY IDEAS TOGETHER I AM SO SORRRRRRRY!

FORGIVE ME BY REVIEWING?!:DD

Sinst xoxo


End file.
